Even Angels Fall
by BlueRose22
Summary: Sam's a silver girl. And that's dangerous. Her life is normal and that includes the threat on her life, but then she meets her new best friend James Potter the 2nd. And everything changes. Including everything that was once safe, now isn't. PLEASE READ
1. Sam Matthews and Kylee Wood

"SAMANTHA ROSE SILVER MATTHEWS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I fell out of bed.

"I'm up!" I groaned. Today was the day I went to Hogwarts! Yipee…not. Your probably thinking this kid is nuts! Who doesn't want to go to Hogwarts? Well, see I'm the oldest child. Without me, this place wouldn't run. Who would keep my little Stephy from spending all our parents money? With a mother who buys her anything anyway! Who would play Potter vs Voldermort the Final Battle with Alex? Who would keep the monsters away from Summer? My mother just doesn't understand I am an important contributer in this family!

"SAMANTHA ROSE SILVER MATTHEWS!" ugh. I walked downstairs to the breakfast dining room. And yes, I said breakfast. There's also dinner, lunch, brunch, formal, and not-so-formal. See my family well decends, you could say, from the Silver family. And if you don't know who that is consider yourself lucky! In the wizarding world, having the last name Silver is dangerous. Don't ask why, it just is. Let's just say that it's better if the world thinks we died out, that's why my last name is Matthews.

"There you are!" My mom said as I entered the kitchen. The kitchen she has when she wants to cook, sometimes (every other day) she'll have the house-elves do it.

"Samantha, be a sweetheart and feed your sister." She ordered.

"Sam." I gritted through my teeth. I walked back into the breakfast dining room, where sat the twerp, the angel, and the mini me, "Hey mini me." I said as I sat down in the chair next to her.

"Mommy doesn't like when you call her that." The twerp said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just eat your stupid breakfast demon-child."

"MOMMY!" It yelled., "She called me demon-child again!"

My mom came rushing in, "Samantha you know not to call your sister names! I gave each of you strong powerful names and I expect you to use them!Now don't call Stephanie that and feed Summer before we leave." I turned back to mini me, aka Summer Grace Silver Matthews. She's six, and already showing my amazing personality. The first time she hit my brother (he kicked her first) all my mom said was 'Merlin another one'.

Summer was frowning, she doesn't talk much, so I knew she was unhappy.

I sighed, "Just this once." She smiled and clapped her hands together. I fingered my chocolate brown hair (my natural hair color) and smirked as it changed to a violet. Summer giggled. See, I'm an metamorphmagus. Yep, pretty cool-I know. So is the angel, my eight-year old brother Alex, aka Alexander Logan Silver Matthews. I changed it to blue, to yellow, to red, to rainbow, to lime green back to my chocolate brown. She giggled, and started eating again.

I grabbed some food too, and ate. When I finished I carried Summer to her room, "Get dressed shorty." I left her in her room and went to mine. There I found my house-elf, Mally.

"Good morning Mally." The little house-elf spun around, and grinned when she saw it was me.

"Hello young mistress." She curtsied.

"Mally, my name is Sam, not mistress." I told her again, and again, and again, and again.

"Yes,sorry. Mally will remember for next time she sees you." She broke down crying.

I went over and hugged her till she stopped. "Mally has packed your luggage for your journey. Mally would also like ask if mistress Sam, can tell Mally's cousin Melly hello. Melly works in the kitchens at Hogwarts."

I didn't bother to correct her, "I'll say hello to her. I'm going to miss you Mally."  
"Mally will miss young Sam too." I smiled and hugged her.

I left Mally to do whatever she was doing, and went to check on Summer.

"Hey." I said, she was by her window playing with fairies. "You know mom doesn't like it when you bring fairies into the house." She smiled and put a finger to her lips. I smiled back, "Yes, I won't tell." I kneeled down to her level, "It will be our little secret." Her chocolate brown eyes shined with excitement, she loved secrets. I tucked a stray hair back into place, I loved her light brown hair. It was beautiful.

"Summer, your dress is on backwards, and your shoes are on the wrong feet." I raised an eyebrow to her. She put her hands together, "Fine I'll help shorty." I helped her fix her purple dress, put her shoes on the right feet, and brushed her hair. "There all done." She got up and skipped out the hall.

I rolled my eyes and followed her. When we got downstairs, there was our mom, Stephanie, Alex and my luggage, "Let's go Samantha." My mother said. With a wave of her wand my luggage was in the car. I strapped Summer in her carseat, and buckled in Alex-who gave me a dirty look. I sighed and got in the passenger seat.

Not soon enough, we were at King's Cross. I put my stuff in a cart along with Autumn my owl . I followed my mom, usually my brother would be riding in the cart acting like that one guy from that movie Titanic, but instead he was holding Summer's hand following our mother.

"Always packed with muggles! Hasn't changed in the least bit!" my mother complained. Suddenly she stopped, "Samantha darling, just walk straight through the barrier. Like this." My mother walked-no strutted into the wall with my siblings. Yawn, I already knew that'd happen. I walked through the barrier lazily, finding my mother quickly.

"Well darling, I hope you have an amazing year, owl us everyday!" if there's one thing my mother cares about it's appearance.

"Oh cut the act, you old bat." A voice said behind her.

"Aunt Jesse!" Stephanie and Alex cried, I knew what was about to happen so I spun around,

"Hello, Wood." I said at a pink-faced Kylee. The daughter of Oliver and Jessica Wood.

"Have to ruin my fun, don't ya Matthews." She said.

"Always," I smirked. Aunt Jesse really isn't my aunt, just my mother's closest friend. So me and Kylee were raised together. She's starting her first year too.

"Come here and hug me Miss Sam." Aunt Jesse said. I walked over and gave my favorite aunt a hug.

"My, my, look at that beauty! Your mother will have to lock you up in that house of yours soon." Aunt Jesse said, "Which reminds me Lucy…" she turned and started talking to my mom.

"Okay twerps, you have three seconds to say good-bye to your darling sister before I steal her." Kylee said. Nothing. They didn't even move! "Geez fine then you little brats! You won't see your sister till next summer!" Me and Kylee started walking away, until someone pulled on my sleeve. I turned aroud. It was Stephanie.

"We're really gonna miss you." She said. Wow..am I on some muggle show were they come out and say gotcha! I hugged her anyway

"Bye Stephy. You're the oldest till I get back, if you need any help owl me." She nodded glumly.

I looked over at Summer, she ran up and hugged me, "Bye my little Summer. Be good."

"Bye Sammy." She said. I swear I wouldv'e broken down crying right there, if Kylee wasn't there to make fun of me right after. I squeezed her one last time, and let go. I looked hopefully at Alex. He turned away I sighed, I knelt down and made him look at me,

"Lexie, come on I'm about to leave. Please talk to me."

"No! Your leaving me! Your leaving Summer and Stephy! Why you go!I hate you!" he yelled.

I took a sharp intake of breathe,none of my family had ever said that.

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes I do!"he turned around and wouldn't budge.

I sighed, "Well you might hate me, but I'm sorry I still have to leave. I don't want to, but I do. And right now, our sisters need you to be there to fill in till I come home. Think of it as an adventure."

The word adventure caught his attention, "An adventure?"

"An adventure, you save the princesses while their older sister is gone alas to go to a dreaded place called school, where she has to do horrid tasks such as the L word."

"The L word."

"Yes the L word, Learn." He did a tiny gasp.

"You can count on me!"

"I knew I could, and for your bravery young knight." I turned my hair silver-his favorite color.

He gasped, "Sam, your not supposed to use your powers in public!"

I shrugged, (little did I know someone was watching me) "I love you Lexie." I changed my hair back.

"I love you too Sammy. I could never hate you." I hugged him close. Then grabbed my stuff and walked away with Kylee.

We waved good-bye to our family, and I swear I saw Summer float.

"Come on let's find a compartment." Kylee said. We didn't find an empty one but we did find one with only two people in it toward the back of the compartment.

"Hello, may we sit here?" Kylee asked.

"Sure" a voice said. We put our luggage up. That's when I noticed the two boys in the compartment. One had ginger hair with blue eyes, and the other had unruly black hair with hazel eyes.

Ginger spoke, "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley, and this is my partner in crime James Potter." He pointed to hazel eyes.

"We don't need names. Merlin, Matthews here has probably already got names for you."

"You don't say, well what are they?" He asked looking at me.

"Watch it Wood." I spoke dangerously.

She snorted, "Yeah right,Matthews." I gave a death glare. She stood her ground, till she suddenly burst out laughing. And you know what they say laughing is contagious. Soon I was laughing with her.

"What she said was true though, your Ginger." I laughed.

"Ginger! I actually like that one Matthews." Kylee said.

I rolled my eyes, "This is Kylee Wood and I'm Sam Matthews."

Hazel boy-I'm sorry I should really start using people's real names. Well anyway James looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. "Oi! Sam!" Kylee yelled in my eaar.

"What?" I said dryly.

"I got that thing from that store." I raised an eyebrow, "That _thing_." Now both eyebrows were raised.

"Ugh! The thing Samantha!"

"WHAT did you just call me?" I yelled.

"Ugh, forget it! All I wanted to do was a prank but no-"

"Oh! That thing!" As I said it, Kylee threw her hands up.

"Prank?Did you say prank?" Ginger-Fred said. Kylee and I shared a look,

"What's it to ya?" "Yeah, what are ya'll goody goodies? Teacher's pets." "Wanna-be Prefects."

"Wow, ladies." Fred threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm a fellow prankster." That caught Kylee's intrest. They started talking and talking about pranks. I looked at James, he was looking back. He nodded towared the two. I nodded my head.

"So do you like Quiddtich?" he asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I love Qudditich not like." I said. He laughed.

"What position?"

"Chaser, you play?"

He smiled, "Yeah, me and Fred are going to be beaters. My little brother likes Seeker, _when_ he plays. He always has his head stuck in a book."

I laughed, "I know how that is. I love Qudditich, so does my little brother, and hopefully my baby sister. But my sister Stephanie, it's like teaching a baby how to fillout paper work for the Ministry."

He laughed with me, "You're the oldest?"

"Yep. Stephanie is ten, Alex is eight, and Summer is six."

"Wow, I only have two. Albus who's ten and Lily who's eight."

"Consider yourself lucky. I mean Alex is a male-version of me, except I'm not obsessed with Harry Potter. Then Summer, I call her my mini-me. Stephanie is the problem; she's always telling my mom if I do one thing she thinks my mom would disapprove of."

"Spoiled brat I'm assuming." I nodded, "Well Lily is the tale-tell in our family. Wait did you say your brother is obsessed with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. My uncle has in embedded in his brain that Harry Potter is the best seeker alive. Well, not really my uncle, he's Kylee's dad."

"Oh, my dad's Harry Potter."

"Oh really? That's cool. Is that supposed to impress me?"

"No-"he was cut off by Fred.

"James, man, these girls are amazing pranksters!"

"Well, Sam usually thinks of them, and I usually carry them out." Kylee said.

"Excuse me!" I said. Kylee gulped, "Well, uh , me and Sam carry them out."

"That's what I thought." I said satisfied. We turned to the boys who seemed to have made a decision about something.

"Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"James asked.

Kylee and I looked at him like he was an idiot. Then we both said at the same time, "Are you kidding? They are our heroes!" Then realization hit and I said slowly, "Your James Potter's grandson." He nodded.

Kylee let out a tiny gasp.

"Well we were wondering if you ladies would consider recreating the Marauders with us." James finished. Kylee and I looked at each other, then at the same time, "Hell yeah!"

Fred and James burst with grins, "Well now we need nicknames."

Before anyone could speak the door opened. A small girl came in, "Uh, I'm sorry,uh but may I uh join you?" Kylee,"'s your name?"

"Ellie Reynolds. I'm sorry it just these boys wouldn't leave me alone they kept on calling me names." She looked ready to cry.

I gasped, "They called her the M word." The boys looked confused, Kylee looked murderous. "She's Muggleborn guys." Realization hit the boys. I hugged Ellie. I didn't know her, but no one should ever be called that. I didn't even notice Fred leave until he and another boy came in. I looked up; the boy was wearing a prefect badge and had turquoise hair and purple eyes.

I gasped; Kylee knew what that meant, "NO! Absolutely Not! I don't care Sam! Don't give me that look!" I put on my best pouty face, perfected by Summer, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Kylee refused to look at me, "NO! And that's final!" She looked down, "Oh Merlin, Fine." I squealed.

The boys looked confused. The new boy just said, "Uh, is everything okay?"

Fred finally looked back at the boy, "No Teddy, some boys called her the M word."

"Can you show them to me?" 'Teddy' asked. Ellie nodded, but wouldn't let go of me, "Don't worry, you'll be back with your friends soon," he smiled. When they walked out of the compartment

"Teddy!" I yelled he turned back, "Yeah?"

"Nice hair." I changed my hair to turquoise.

His smile got bigger, "Cool hair." Me and Kylee laughed.

"Only you would've done that!" Kylee said. We were rolling on the floor laughing so hard. We finally stopped and sat back into our seats.

James smiled a crooked smile, "So you're a metamorphmagus too?"

"Yep and darn proud of it!" I said beaming.

"Yeah, no matter what her mother dearest says!" Kylee laughed. Once Fred came back from la-la-land he and Kylee started talking again.

"So, I'm assuming you're a pureblood whose parents are-" I stopped James there.

"My parents aren't prejudice. My uncle and my dad are twins, and my uncle got attacked by a werewolf, yet I love him for it. Every generation on my mom's side there are metamorphmaguses, my mom and her twin were ones. My parents only _hire_ house-elves and if we treat them like dirt, they would have our heads!"

"I'm sorry I just assumed." He looked so adorable and really sorry. I sighed,

"I'm sorry James, I just hate when people make accusations about my family-"

"Without knowing them," He raised an eyebrow, "You're talking to Harry Potter's son." I laughed. The door opened and in came Ellie. I finally noticed what she looked like; she had red pin-straight hair with hazel eyes. I scooted over so she could sit. She sat down and a silence came over all of us.

"I'm Sam Matthews; this is Kylee Wood, Fred Weasley, and James Potter." She nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?"James asked me.

"Oh, I'm not sure." I said meekly.

"I want to be Gryffindor!" He said, "My whole family has been there. So does Fred."

Kylee, "I want to be in Gryffindor, my dad and my mom went there." She and Fred started talking again.

I turned to Ellie, "What house do you want to be in?" She lifted her head,

"Any sounds good to me!" I laughed with her. The compartment opened again. Teddy came through,

"You might want to change into your robes. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Teddy Lupin."

"I'm Kylee Wood and this is Sam Matthews. Oh Sam, you have to change your hair back." I nodded solemnly. After we changed the train rolled to a stop. I changed my hair back to its normal chocolate-ness. When we stepped off the train we were directed to a lake with boats. There I saw the tallest man I had ever seen, he told us to go into the boats, three people per boat. Kylee and I separated from the boys with Ellie, and got into a boat. When the boats started to move, Ellie let out a squeak. Soon we were at Hogwarts. Wow, it was as big as the Silver family mansion, where my Nana and Popa live. We walked up a staircase where a small man was, "Thank you Hagrid." The small man said who turned out to Professor Flitwick. **(A/n I'm just going to skip a lot sorry, there at the sorting I'm only going to do a couple of kids.)**

"Creevy, Brandy" I was a little nervous, okay a lot nervous. I guess James realized this because he grabbed my hand, "its okay Sam. Just be in Gryffindor." He smiled.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Longbottom, Katherine."

"That's Professor Longbottom's daughter, he teaches Herbology." James explained. The girl had a chubby face and black curly hair and chocolate eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Other names were called too and James talked to me through the whole thing.

"Matthews, Samantha." Automatically I said, "It's Sam." Oh wait that's me. James squeezed my hand and let go. I walked up there acting confident; inside I was a nervous wreck!

Professor Flitwick put the hat on my head and it went dark.

"**Hmmm, very interesting. You have secrets you don't even tell your best friend. What's this? A Silver! I haven't had a Silver since your father. Oh you're the oldest, hmmm. Well obviously you would fit in any house by blood. You're very loyal-you would do anything for those you love. You're cunning, but not vindictive enough to be Slytherin. You're smart, very smart. And your courageous, yes brave you are. Where would you like to go child?"**

"I'm not sure." I said biting my lip.

"**Yes you are, you want to be in Gryffindor with the boy you love. Or about to love anyway. Better Be**

**GRYFFINDOR!' **I took the hat off and placed it back on the stool, and started walking to my house table, but then I turned around as the hat spoke again.

"Greatness is to be expected from you. I hope to see you again young Silver." I rushed to my table and sat down next to Katherine Longbottom.

"Potter, James."Silence filled the room as the first child of Harry Potter was called; a moment after the hat touched his head, "GRYFFINDOR"

I yelled and clapped my hands and hugged James as he sat next to me. A few catcalls rang out and I blushed as I sat down.

"Reynolds, Eleanor."

After a minute, "GRYFFINDOR" I screamed, and hugged Ellie as she sat across from me.

"Skeeter, Brittany."

"That's Rita Skeeter's niece." James whispered, I remember talking about her, real prude.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Fred." The hat barely touched his head; "GRYFFINDOR" Fred smirked as he sat down.

Finally,

"Wood, Kylee." The hat was on her head, minutes later, "GRYFFINDOR"

I screamed as loud as I could. Kylee took off the hat and bowed and yelled to me, "Was there a doubt?" I yelled back "Never!" She laughed as she ran to the Gryffindor table-sitting next to Fred mind you.

**Well this is it!  
Please Review!  
Or PM me for any ideas !**

**Cause trust me i need them!**

**So..**

**A) Should I skip ahead to Alex's first year there?**

**OR**

**B)Skip to Summer's first year?**

**OR**

**C)Skip to Stephanie's first year?**

**OR **

**D) Just keep going with it?**

**With much Love, thanks for reading please review  
BlueRose22**

**PS. Disclaimer on profile.**


	2. Train Ride, Firsties, Prefect Oh My

**Okay so thankyou Jb13online and iluvparker for reviewing!  
So it starts in Summer's first Year..**

**But first quick summary..**

_Sam and James become best friends, and Kylee and Fred along with them, they become the Second Generation Marauders. Sam turns into a silver pheonix and is called Nix. James is a lion, his name is Leo. Kylee turns into an otter is named Aqua. Fred is a dog, and named Padfoot. Stephanie is in Ravenclaw as a Fourth Year and is best friends with Rose Weasley and Dominque Weasley. Alex is in Gryffindor as a Second Year and is friends Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, and Roxanne Weasley. Molly Weasley, Louis Weasley are Head Boy and Girl. Both from Ravenclaw. This starts on the train ride there..._

"Jamie!" Sam ran up to him and hugged him. He spun her around.

"Hey Sam!" They both turned to see the adults laughing.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Lily, Alex is already on the train. Actually so is Stephanie and Summer." She nodded gave everyone a quick goodbye and left.

Sam hugged Mrs. Potter, who insisted to be called Ginny. Actually everyone in the family told her to call them by their first name.

"Have fun Sam." Mrs. Ginny said and waved, "Keep James in line!" She nodded and ran onto the train. She saw Alex sitting with Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne.

"Hey guys, Alex where's Summer?"

Alex looked at her wide eyed, "I don't know. Check Stephanie."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, "Hello Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo. Goodbye brother."

Sam kept walking until she saw Stephanie, "Hey Steph. Do you know where Summer is?"

"Yeah, she went to find you."

"Well, here I am. Hey Rose, hey Dom." She left. She found Summer with Kylee.

"Hey mini me, I was looking for you."

Summer ran into her arms, "Kylee."

"Oh, you were looking for me, and found Kylee, knowing I'd sit with Kylee you went to her."

She nodded.

"Hey Ky."

"Hey Nix." Sam rolled her eyes.

Summer sat between the two, soon came in James, and Fred.

Summer got up, "Explore. First years."

"Hey Mini me." She looked up at Sam, "We're Matthews." She nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Kylee asked.

"She's going to explore the train, and see if she can find any more First Years."

"I meant you."

"We're Matthews. I was just saying."

Kylee sighed, "Sam, why do I always feel like your hiding something from me?"

"Umm.. Well, I guess I should go then.."

"Sam, where are you going? I di-"

"I know you didn't mean it like that.. But um. I have to go, I'll tell you later." Sam ran to the Prefects cabin.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"_Your_ prefect?" said Eric Macmillian.

"Yes. Obviously." Sam rolled her eyes and sat next to Alice Longbottom, her fellow Fifth year, hufflepuff, "So Alice, isn't your brother starting?"

Alice smiled, "Yup. Frank's in Hufflepuff with me, but Oliver wants to be in Gryffindor like Dad and Kath."

Sam smiled, "That's cool. My sister's starting her First Year too. She doesn't know where she wants to go. She doesn't care that much actually. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor it all sounds great to her."

"What if she's a Slytherin?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is very ambitious, smart, hardworking, and brave. The Hat's going to have a tough time sorting her. I honestly thought Katherine would be the prefect."

Alice shook her head, "I knew it was going to be you. Katherine likes book, but not school."

The Heads walked in. It was Molly and Louis Weasley.

Molly welcomed them, "Okay now that the hello is out of the way. We're going to play a game. Just to get to know everyone better. First Name, House, Favorite Color, then a secret that nobody else knows. We'll start. Then Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, then Gryffindors. Girl first."

She took a deep breath, "My name is Molly Weasley, I'm a Ravenclaw, my favorite color is blue, and I want to be an Auror."

Louis looked at her shocked, "I didn't know that. Okay, my name is Louis Weasley, I'm in Ravenclaw, my favorite color is gold, and I want to work with dragons like my Uncle Charlie."

The Ravenclaw girl stood up, "I'm Aimee Scotts, I'm in Ravenclaw, my favorite color is green, and I'm an adopted witch."

"I'm Nathan Harps, I'm in Ravenclaw, my favorite color is blue, and my Mum lives in Italy."

"I'm Bethany Greengrass, I'm in Slytherin, my favorite color is pink, and I love to fly even though its improper."

"I'm Eric Macmillian, Slytherin, Green, and I really don't want to be here."

Sam snorted, "That's not a secret."

"Fine, I dated a Gryffindor."

Everyone froze. After a few minutes,

"Hi, I'm Alice Longbottom, Hufflepuff, yellow is my favorite color, and I hate plants."

I clapped for her.

"I'm Jacob Reyns, Hufflepuff, I like the color red, and I hate secrets, so I don't have one."

"Pass. I don't have a secret yet," Sam said.

"I'm Dylan Dursley, Gryffindor, I like the color blue, and I'm the Harry Potter's cousin's son."

Sam sighed, "Darn it, I don't have anything entertaining like that. I'm Sam Matthews, Gryffindor obviously, why did we need to say that? My favorite color is silver. And.. My mom uses all of us for attention, other wise she's a dramatic attention seeking bimbo."

"Okay," Louis said, "So there will be a meeting every other Friday, it will be in the Great Hall, you'll be called out of class." They started talking about where are patrolling was, what time, blah blah blah. "You will need to know eachother alot better. Because, we're actually doing alot this year. Now any ideas on how to kick off the year?"

Bethany shrugged, "Why don't we party like we usually do?"

"It has to be something everyone can go to." Molly said.

"We could just have a casual party." Sam shrugged, "No uniforms. Come as you are. No dates."

"Why because you can't get one?" Eric sneered.

Sam rolled her eyes. Molly shook her head, "That'd just be boring. No offense."

Dylan raised his hand, "How about a carnival?"

Molly's eyes lit up, "That's brilliant! Everyone can go, then we'll have a bonfire right afterwards."

Sam smiled, "We could have a cake in the face stand. Where students can throw cake in the teachers face."

Alice smiled with her, "Yeah. It could be on a Saturday. Three to one in the morning. We'll need rides, food, and stands though."

Bethany smiled, "I can take of the rides, my Uncle owns a traveling carnival. That way we would actually have workers too. And a few stands."

"The kitchen can provide the food," Louis said, "Every prefect has to think of its own stand. We could have the parents come too. We could do fireworks!"

Sam jumped up, "I've already got mine. Kissing booth. And before you say anything Macmillian, Not ME."

Eric shut his mouth.

Molly smiled, "Its brilliant! Good job guys!"

Aimee smiled, "I call a donation booth." Everyone looked at her confused and she blushed, "Well, we could have a masquerade ball for Halloween. And everyone donate so it could be rockin."

Sam laughed, "That's an awesome idea. A Masquerade Ball. Noone is allowed to know who anyone else is. Unless your in the same dorm, that way you can't help it. But it has to be a secret. Everyone wears masks. That could go on for a long time though."

Dylan spoke up, "What about Trick or Treating. We could start that about an hour after lunch, everyone dress up, then a thirty minute break in between to drop off your candy, then the ball."

Molly clapped, "I love it! We'll tell McGonagall. Oh, by the way, everyone needs to know their password."

After that Sam left and went back to the compartment.

"Hey guys."

Kylee looked up, "There you are! You've been gone for an hour!" Fred was sitting next to her now, and it looked like they had been arguing again.

"Okay." Sam shrugged and sat next to James, "So James how was your summer?"

He smiled, "You were there for eighty percent of it."

"Ah, yes the fun days."

He laughed. James and Sam started talking about random stuff, while Fred and Kylee kept arguing about Quidditch.

(AT THE SORTING)

"Adams, Rebecca."

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Oliver."

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Andromeda."

"Slytherin!"

"Matthews, Summer." Summer got up and sat down. It took the hat two minutes to decide.

"Slytherin!" Sam still jumped up and clapped. Summer got up, smiled, and curtsied.

"Weasley, Lucy."

"Slytherin!"

"Wood, Daniel." Kylee's real cousin.

"Gryffindor!"

"Zambini, Blake."

"Slytherin!"

"Tuck in." Was all McGonagall said. After all the glorious food. It was time for annoucements.

She went through the usual then, "Our Prefects and Heads came up with ideas today. There will be a carvinal the last Saturday of this month. It will be a 'we-survived-a-month' carnival. Then afterwards a bonfire and fireworks. All parents will be invited, and I believe there will be actual carnival workers. And rides, if you would like to start a booth, please go to your prefect and talk to them. Also on Halloween we will be Trick or Treating its a Muggle thing, but it involves free candy. Then there will be a masquerade ball. Any questions, go to your prefect. Or our Heads, Molly Weasley and Louis Weasley. Now please go to your dorms."

The Great Hall was in full swing. Dylan and Sam stood up on the benches, "First Year Gryffindors!" They all flocked around them, "Sam what are you doing-wait please tell me that is not. Your a Prefect?" Kylee yelled. Fred and James both grabbed her and went to the dorm, "We're not done talking about this Sam!"

She rolled my eyes, "Welcome new Gryffindors. I'm Sam Matthews, and this is Dylan Dursley. We're the prefects, so please follow us." Sam smiled at the gasps.

"Please keep up, the staircases like to move."

Dylan was in the back, "Also don't stop to talk to the Portraits, you will see them for the next seven years!" Soon we were finally at the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Chocolate Frogs."

Sam and Dylan let the Firsties have a moment.

"Okay, so first some rules." Dylan gave them, "Sam, anything else?"

"Um.. Not really. Just remember to keep the password secret. And if there are any password changes it will be on the board. Feel free to talk to us about anything. Goodnight."

"SAM MATTHEWS!" Sam turned to see Kylee, "YOUR A PREFECT!"

_Great. My night's not over yet, _Sam thought.

**There's the Second Chapter.. Any Questions?  
Please Review!**

**BlueRose22**

**__****DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE!**


	3. You Eat My Chocolate All The Time

******OKay third chappie starts Friday ending the first week of school.**

Kylee had gotten over the fact that Sam was a prefect.

"Sam, you could make sure we don't get in trouble!"

Sam spit out her grape, "You do realize I _have_ to report you guys."

They all stared at eachother and started laughing.

"Uh, hi." Sam turned to see a boy about her age, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello." She smiled and the boy turned slightly deeper, "I'm Sam."

"I know.. We're prefects together."

Realization flooded in, "Oh yeah! Your Jacob!"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I'm not to good with memory."

He laughed, "You seem to be. I just... I wanted to know.. um.."

"Are you asking me out?"

He blushed, "Well I want to.. But I rather we get to know eachother better. Would you consider studying with me?"

Sam looked at Kylee who was nodding rapidly, "Yeah sure Jacob I'd love to."

He smiled, "Great, how about tomorrow?"

Sam frowned, "I have Quidditch practice. But in the morning I'm all game."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Kylee shrieked, "THAT'S AWESOME!"

Sam smiled, "Yeah.. Maybe I could find you a date!"

Kylee shook her head, "Let's not and say we did."

"C'mon Kylee, your the Sexy Vixen of Hogwarts, and you won't go on one date?"

"Technically your studying. And it should be me finding you a date! Jacob's cute and all. But let's face it Sam you haven't really had a date in... Never. Sure you dated a few guys, and that's where I'm going with the Jacob thing. You dump the guy before they even have a chance."

"Whatever Kylee. C'mon we have two more classes."

Kylee noticed first, then Fred.

James had stayed frozen since Jacob came up. His knuckles were white, his face was pure loathing.

"Fred go with Sam, I have to tell James something."

Kylee touched his shoulder, "If you want her, your going to need to try harder. Sam's oblivious to the male species."

"Huh?"

Kylee dragged him up with his bag, "Let me put this simply. Do you think of Sam alot?"

"No... Kinda... Define alot?"

"James + Sam = l o v e. Jeez James even the portraits know!"

* * *

Sam was sitting by the tree when it happened.

Jacob walked over to her, "Um. Sam..?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to cancel the study date."

"Oh.. okay then." Sam stood up, "Why?"

"B-because.. Someone threatened me."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "So you cancelled because someone threatened you?"

He nodded.

"Then I'm glad I never went out with you. If your not going to stand up to the person then you obviously don't like me that much."

Soon Sam found Summer in the library with a few others,

"Hello my beautiful sister."

Summer smiled, "Hi."

"Who are your friends Minime?"

A girl with blonde hair and laughing blue eyes smiled at her, "I'm Andromeda Malfoy. Everyone calls me Meda though."

"Nice to meet you Meda."

The other girl had curly red hair, dozens of freckles and light green eyes, "I'm Lucy Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Summer's oldest sister, Sam."

They nodded, Sam kissed Summer's head, "Be good. Don't do anything that I would."

Sam saw Stephanie and walked over to her and her friends.

"Hello Ravenclaws, and Gryffindor"

Rose Weasley kept her nose in her book but waved, too smart to be a Gryffindor, but Dominque Weasley smiled and talked to Sam.

"Hi Sam. How's prefect life treating you?"

"Fairly good. If you girls want to ever sneak out of bed tell me, I'll make sure to keep that area empty." She winked.

"Sam! You can't do that! Your abusing your power as prefect." yelled Stephanie.

"Oh, get over it Stephanie. You three are Ravenclaws and a studious Gryffindor anyway, why would you three leave bed?"

Sam got up and left the library after that.

She stopped when she heard a voice and turned down a corridor.

There was three Slytherins toturing a little girl.

"I would stop if I was you."

They turned around and sneered.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

She shifted so her prefect badge caught in the light, "Detention all three of you, I expected more. And fifteen points from Slytherin for harrasing other students."

They stormed away and Sam sat next to the little girl.

"Are you okay?"

The little girl was crying, "Not really."

"What's your name?"

She sniffed, "Rebecca Adams."

"Ah, yes, you were sorted into Gryffindor."

She nodded.

"Why are you by yourself?"

"This boy Daniel was picking on me, he's in my year and house. He was saying that I was a stupid know-it-all who didn't have any friends."

Sam conjured a tissue and wrapped an arm around her.

"It will be okay, and besides how can know-it-all be stupid?"

Rebecca gave a small laugh.

"And I'm your friend! In fact to prove I'm your friend, I'm going to call you Bex."

She smiled, "Thankyou.. Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Now point out that boy to me. The Gryffindor. And we should be getting to dinner so you can sit with me." Sam held Bex's hand, "Any idea of why he was mad?"

"Because I out did him in every class, and made him look like an idiot. And the fact that he said he liked you and I said you had more taste than that." Sam laughed,

"Well thankyou for defending my honor."

They walked into the Great Hall.

Bex pointed, "Their right there. The other is-"

"Oliver Longbottom. I know, I'm friends with his sisters."

Sam squeezed Bex's hand and walked over to the two boys.

"I am disappointed in the both of you."

Oliver looked scared while the other (Daniel..?) blushed.

"How dare you pick on my friend Bex here! She's got more brain than either of you! You should be ashamed Oliver, letting another Gryffindor pick on another Gryffindor. That is not how this house works. And you Daniel Wood. Well, the next time you cross my path.. Don't."

Sam sat next to Bex at another end.

"So Bex, tell me about yourself."

Bex smiled, "I love books, my dad's a squib and my mom is a muggle, I have a younger brother named Johnny, my favorite color is purple and I rather spend my day reading in the sun than sitting in a classroom."

"Wow. Okay so. I like books to a point. Both my parents are pureblood. I have three younger siblings, my favorite color is silver. I love spending my days with my friends by the Black Lake."

"Who are your siblings?"

"Well, there's Stephanie she's a Ravenclaw Fourth Year, then there's Alex he's a Gryffindor second year, then there's Summer who's a first year like yourself and a Slytherin."

"Wow... Oh yeah I sat next to your sister in Potions. She was very nice."

"Yeah she doesn't get that from me."

"Um.." Bex bit her lip, "Can most witches and wizards do this?"

Sam smiled when Bex's previously black hair turned brown.

"Your a metamorphamagus. So is Alex and I!"

Bex smiled, "That's awesome! So we can change our appearance?"

"Yup! So how are classes?"

Bex opened her mouth but was cut off

"Hey Sam, why are you sitting here?"

Sam turned and smiled seeing James, "Hey Jamie. Sit with us." He sat next to her, "James this is Rebecca Adams, aka Bex. My new friend."

"Nice to meet you Bex." Bex smiled, "So why were you scolding Oliver and Daniel?"

"They were picking on Bex."

"Ah, such a heroine Sam. When did that start?"

Sam smacked him, "The same time you threatened Jacob."

James blinked, "Sam, I didn't threaten Jacob."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, seems you have another admirer though."

"Oh great."

"So if your date is cancelled, why not you go with me to Hogsmeade? I'm running low on pranks and chocolate."

"Sure, you ate all my chocolate so I'm out."

"I deny that! You have no proof."

"You were clutching your stomach, chocolatte wrappers all over the floor and you had chocolate on your hands and all over you face!"

"You eat my chocolate all the time!"

"Yes, but I don't eat the last piece, I replace it, and your there eating with me!"

Bex smiled as the two argued. She had never seen people this much in love and oblivious to it. She turned and looked down the table.

Oliver Longbottom caught her eyes and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. He grinned.

* * *

**So Thats another chapter of Silver Girl!**

**Please Review, Tell me your ideas and suggestions. I'll work them in ;)**

**And lucky number 4 reviewer Gets a surprise! :D SO Review!**

**BlueRose22 **

**Ps.. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Butterbeer Is Too Good To Pass Up

**OKay so I'm demanding Reviews. Sorry, but you would want people to review yours!**

**Okay, so iluvparker was the Lucky Reviewer! So here is the Next Chappie of Silver Girl**

Sam woke up around eight, and jumped into the shower. When she got out Kylee smiled at her and stood up stretching. The other girls were surronded by Ellie's bed not being quiet as they thought they were. (Other than Brandy who had spent the night in her boyfriend's dorm.. Not doing that!)

"I really fancy him!" Ellie said smiling.

Brittany smiled, "Then ask him out!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because its James Potter!" Sam's heart froze.

"So!"

"He's obviously in love with_ her_. Their both to dumb to realize it though."

Brittany pinched the bridge of her nose, "Haven't you ever heard of the Potter curse?"

"No.. Muggleborn."

"Well, you see the Potter males always fall for a girl with red hair. Always. The first James Potter. His father. Then Harry Potter. Its in their blood."

"So?"

"He loves you Ellie! Or he will, he's automatically attracted to red hair."

"You have seen him and Sam correct?"

"Yes. But she doesn't have red hair." Kylee rolled her eyes and mimicked Brittany. The two hated eachother.

"I don't know.. What do you think Katherine?"

"Honestly. I don't care. I'm going down to breakfast so I can see my sister." She walked to the door, "And by the way, remember James Potter breaks all the rules." She winked at Sam, then left.

Kylee coughed loudly then said, "Sam what are you doing to today?" She smirked. Sam rolled her eyes, Kylee knew what she was doing today.

"Jamie and I are going to hang out."

Her smirk got wider, "Oh yeah, I forgot." Sam put on her black bikini underwear with a matching black bra, "You hang out with him alot."

"Yes." Sam put on her dark wash skinny jeans.

"Hmm.. Do you know if he's dating someone?"

Sam glared at her, "Why Kylee interested?"

Kylee looked taken aback, "Not at all. Actually everyone has a bet going on. Its about which one of you will make the first move. Because everyone knows you two belong together." Kylee made sure that the other two heard.

Sam put on a black cami, then a light purple sweater over it, "Whatever Kylee." She quickly brushed her curly chocolate hair, she wrinkled her nose and it went to the base of her neck now, make the ringlets more pronounced. She didn't put any makeup on. She loved her natural look. Her chocolate eyes were always mischevious, her tan skin had freckles against it. She slipped on her black converses then went downstairs. James and Fred were aruging. Kylee's arms crossed at the two of them. She looked up at Sam.

"Hey Sam." The boys shut up, and turned to look at Sam, "love the short look on you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Ky." She walked over to James, "Hey Fred, hey James."

Fred looked at her, "Hi." Then back at James.

James smiled, "Hey."

"Uh.. Did I do something?"

"No." James's smile turned to a frown.

Fred sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I was a little upset about something. But its over now."

Sam nodded.

"Sam!" She turned to see Bex.

"Hey Bex!" Bex hugged her.

"I have the best news!"

"Okay..?"

"Well, Oliver apologized for Daniel's behavior, then he asked me if I would study today with him because I was really smart!" Bex was blushing.

"That's great Bex!"

"Yeah, well I have to get my stuff ready for studying. Have fun with James!" She winked then skipped off.

"Sometime I feel like I'm missing something." Kylee laughed at that. Fred nudged her to shut up.

"So.. Breakfast?" Fred said.

* * *

"Sam?" She looked up at James, "Are you okay? You seem alittle.. out of it since we left the castle."

Sam sighed, "Its nothing.. Just Brittany and Ellie talking."

"Ellie seemed so nice when we met her. Now she seems like a .. bitch." Sam snorted, "What were they talking about?"

Sam looked down at the Hogsmeade grass, "Well um.."

"Sam?" She looked up into James's hazel eyes, "You can tell me."

"Howyouweregoingto date Elliebecausethe Potter Curse."

James blinked, "Say again.. And slowly this time please."

Sam looked down, "How you were going to date Ellie because the Potter Curse."

"Oh.." It stayed silent. Sam looked up at James to see a blank look.

"James?"

"Its not true!" Sam blinked at James's sudden yelling, "Sam you have to believe me! Its not true!"

"Jam-"

"I'm going to murder Brittany when I see her next! I swear! She-AH! And Ellie too!"

"Jame-"

"It's not true! It was only my dad and Granddad. Its not true! You have to believe me Sam!"

"JAMIE!" He froze, "I believe you. If you say its not true then.. Its not true."

James gave a sigh of relief, "Its just.. Its not true. And I'm tired of everyone saying it is. Its only happened to my dad and his dad. That's it. And besides I don't like red hair, other than the Weasley red. And that's my family."

Sam smiled, "James, I didn't believe her."

"Good."

"So do you want to go into the Three Broomsticks?"

"I thought we were on a Chocolate Mission."

Sam laughed, "Well we are.. But the butterbeer is too good to pass up."

James laughed and grabbed her hand, "Let's go then!"

Sam objected as James bought her a butterbeer. But James won. All he had to do was smile.

After that the two walked to WWW and talked to Jame's Uncle George. Who gave them free anything.

Then they went to Honeyduke's and loaded up on chocolate.

They had arms full of bags, "Well this will last us a week!" Sam laughed as they started walking back.

James smiled, "Well I guess that means, we're going next week as well. Same time?"

Sam smiled and bit her lip, "Sounds great."

"So how's Summer?"

"She was fine last I talked to her. She met two new friends. One being your cousin Lucy."

"Yeah, Lucy is really nice. She comes up with awesome pranks."

"Now as awesome me I hope. I can't lose my job!"

James laughed, "I don't think you could ever lose that job Sammy."

"Well good Jamie! I'm tired of caring these. Here I'll charm them to our rooms."

James and her walked in comfortable silence after that. Neither realizing that they were holding hands.

They walked around the school until they came up to the lake. They saw a girl crying.

"Summer."

"How-"

"I know James." She ran over to her, "Summer!"

Summer looked up to see her sister, she wiped away her tears, "Hey Sam."

"Summer, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." James walked up.

"Liar. You always stutter when you lie to me."

Summer looked down, "Its.. Its.. I miss you!" She wailed and threw her arms around her big sister, who hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Its okay Summ."

"No its not!" James sat down next to the two sisters.

"Summer?" Summer looked at James, "Summer, it'll be okay. You are Sam can hang out all the time!"

Summer sniffed, "I'm in Slytherin though."

James smiled at her, "Well, you could still hang out in the Common Room. We can tell Professor McGonagall, she won't have a problem with it. And if she does, well.. We'll prank her till she says yes!"

Summer laughed, "Really?"

"Really." Sam smiled, "Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we can't be siblings and not talk to eachother."

"You and Stephy don't talk."

"That's a delicate situation."

"You and Alex are in the same house."

"Yes.. But, we both have our own friends. What about your friends? Andromeda and Lucy?"

"..."

"There's a girl named Rebecca Adams in your year, my house."

"She's nice. I've talked to her."

"She thinks your nice too. Why not talk to her?"

"I could."

"You should."

"I will."

"Thankyou. And if you get super lonely, you can always call the fairies."

Summer smiled, "I haven't talked to them since.. In awhile."

"Exactly."

James smiled, _She'll be a great mom._ "Your welcome any time into Gryffindor Common Room. And if anyone messes with you.. Your sister and I will kill them."

Summer smirked, "I'm a Slytherin for a reason, I don't need you to kill them for me."

Sam laughed, "Yes good point."

Summer looked at the two of them, "I'm sorry for ruining your date."

Sam and James blushed. Summer smirking, she got off Sam's lap and skipped away, "Bye James Bye Sam!"

They sat in the awkward silence until James brushed a stray hair out of Sam's face.

"Kylee was right, short hair looks good on you."

Sam's blush deepened, "T-thanks." Her hair turned red.

James's nose scrunched, "I don't like red heads. I like chocolate heads." Her hair turned to a vibrant purple then back to normal, "I love how you can change your hair."

"What do mean?"

"You just changed your hair."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.. I didn't realize."

"When was the last time you didn't have control over it?"

"Umm.. Only certain times, I've been told at least."

"Like when?"

"Umm.. When I'm extremely angry, or happy, or sad, or love."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, its only when I lose control... So you don't like red heads?"

James turned pink, "Not in the slightest. Actually I think its one Potter boy per generation. Al is the one that likes red heads. I just think of them as normal people. Ellie is a jerk, and Brittany is worse please don't listen to them." He looked up into her eyes.

"I won't." She smiled.

"JAMES!"

"Speak of the devil." Sam muttered, James laughed. Ellie ran up.

"Hey Jamie!"

"Don't call me that."

Ellie pouted, "But Sam calls you that."

"Mhmm.. What's your point?"

"Why does she get to call you that and I don't?"

"I think you know Eleanor." James stood up and grabbed Sam's hand, "C'mon Sam. Let's go to dinner."

Sam started laughing after Ellie screeched.

"Wow Jamie, I think she really likes you."

"Too bad."

"You could've been nicer."

"I couldn't have been nicer."

"Fine."

"Fine." The two started laughing.

"Why do you let me call you Jamie?"

"Because your Sammy."

"I don't understand."

"Your Sammy to me. You can call me anything."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah.. Wait NO!"

"Too late, JamJam."

"No.. Please, no."

"Jam.."

"Don't you dare."

"Jam." James tackled her and they fell laughing.

Sam stopped when she realized how close she was to him. James stopped too. He stood up, and pulled Sam up.

"We're gonna be late to dinner."

"Probably."

"Do you care?"

"Two words: Grand Entrance."

He smiled and laughed. When they got into the Great Hall, Fred grabbed James and sat on one side of the table, Kylee grabbed Sam and pulled her to the other side. Bex, Alice and Katherine sat there smiling.

"What happened?"

Sam, "What?"

"Did he kiss you? Did he ask you out?"

"No and NO. And why would he?"

Kylee smirked, "You haven't heard yet?"

"Obviously not.."

Alice smiled, "You have to tell her Kylee. Your her best friend."

Kylee smiled, "Okay so let me start at the beginning."

"I'd prefer that." Sam said confused.

"Okay so this morning James and Fred woke up to find out that Zacharias was talking to Nick about you.. Saying how you were gorgeous and wanted to bed you and all this crap. So James apparently stands up and started yelling at them. Fred had to calm him down, that's why he was fighting with James this morning. Then after you left Ellie and Brittany latched onto me asking about you and James, if there was anything going on and blah blah blah. They asked where did you two go. I wouldn't tell them, so they spend the whole day trying to find you two."

"Okay..?"

Bex sighed, "James punch Zacharias saying how he didn't deserve you... Get it now?"

"No."

Katherine groaned, "Come on Sam! Haven't you noticed anything lately?"

"Like what?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Between you and James. Something that's always been there, but your just now starting to notice."

Sam sat there, "Actually.. Yeah. Kylee, I lost control today, apparently my hair had changed colors."

"And it only does that when your, sad, angry, happy, or in love! Which one?"

"Well, I wasn't sad. Jamie and I had an awesome day. I wasn't angry well I kind of was about what Ellie and Brittany said this morning. I was happy, but I'm always happy around James.. Is that what your talking about?"

All the girls hit their heads.

"What?"

"No! NO! NO! NO!" Kylee yelled, Alice put a restraining hand on her.

"Stop Kylee! She has to find out on her own!"

"FIND OUT WHAT?"

* * *

James and Sam were on their way to the Common Room.

"What is up with everyone today? Their acting weird!"

james shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"I feel like I'm missing something." They said in unison. They both started laughing. James put his arm around her.

"So when do you think Fred and Kylee will get together?"

"Soon I hope. Kylee hasn't dated anyone this year, I think she's starting to realize that she likes him."

James smiled, "Good. Fred asked me this summer, 'have you ever noticed how Kylee's eyes light up?' It got really annoying quickly."

Sam laughed, "I know! If they got together than this would end!"

james stopped, "Exactly!"

"What?"

"We should get Kylee and Fred together!"

"This is going to backfire. Or their going to be pissed when they find out."

"Kylee can't stay mad at you for long, and Fred is family, he'll have to get over it."

They walked in, Sam ran into James.

"Wha-" He put a hand over her mouth. She leaned over to see Bex sitting next to Oliver, both red in the face, smiling at eachother. Oliver leaned foreward and kissed Bex on the cheek.

"Aww.. Jamie remember when we used to do stuff like that? Their so adorable."Sam whispered.

James looked at her, "Did you just go girl on me?" Sam hit him.

"C'mon James. Look at them and tell me their not meant to be."

"They are.. Wait, I thought you said they were like us?"

Sam walked away, "I did." She sat on the couch, "Hey Bex. Hey Oliver."

The two blushed, "Hi Sam."

Sam smiled knowingly at Bex, "How did you get here faster than me and James?"

"Oh so you and James were together?"

Sam blinked, "Yeah, why?" The couch seat next to her went down. There was James.

She beamed. Bex rolled her eyes. Oblivious.

* * *

**Okay so Review!**

**Please! It would make me so happy! And then the next chapter might come alittle sooner ;)**

**My disclaimer is on my profile, I don't own anything. Remember that. Thankyou.**

**So Review! :) Thankyou iluvparker!**

**BlueRose22**


	5. Did you forget about OKTSSBTMWKANSITHW

"Oh come on Jamie!" Sam was pouting at him, and he wouldn't look at her, "Oh come on Please Jamie.. Please?"

He looked down, _She has the most beautiful eyes, wow! Where did that come from? This is **Sam**._ "N-... Fine."

She threw her arms around him, "Thank you!" Sam had been begging for the last hour to have James's last portable swamp. They had forgotten to pick up more.

"Where are you going to put it?"

Sam smirked evily, "Well I was thinking Ellie and Brittany's bed. But then I got to thinking, who annoys me more than anything.. Well other than Stephanie."

James smiled, "The Slytherins."

"Exactly."

"Your sister is in that house."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "She knows. I put them in the Room of Requirment with their other first year friends. We'll wait till their all asleep. And if someone asks Summer, she created the idea of a game night for first years, and she remembered me telling her about a secret passage."

"Your a genius."

"Yup. Glad you finally noticed."

"I've known that since our first year and how you accidently let the Devil's Snare lose on Patrica Goyle."

Sam laughed, "She was making fun of Kylee and Fred."

"Speaking of when are we going to start GKAFTSTLUA?"

"What?"

"Get Kylee And Fred Together So They'll Leave Us Alone." Sam laughed.

"Jamie that's an outrageously long name."

James raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget about OKTSSBTMWKANSITHW?"

Sam blushed, "That was funny. Operation kill those slimy slytherins because they messed with Kylee and now she's in the Hospital Wing."

"You thought of it. And now your saying GKAFTSTLUA is too long?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Point."

James laughed, "Well, how about OKAF."

"That works. So when are we going to start?"

"How about now?" They watched the two come in laughing.

Kylee sat next to Sam on the floor, while Fred sat on the one person chair closest to Kylee. Sam smirked.

Kylee smiled, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Both chimed.

Fred and Kylee shared a look, "Uh-oh."

Sam smiled, "We were just talking about a prank I'm doing, no sweat."

Kylee and Fred visibly relaxed.

"Jamie, so were going Saturday right?"

"Right. Uncle George loves us visiting him."

Kylee perked up, "You two are going to Hogsmeade together.. This Saturday?"

Sam looked at Kylee, "Yeah, I'm sorry, maybe you and Fred could study together."

Kylee smiled, "Yeah I'll do that. So why are you going this time?"

"More chocolate for Sam and I. Then supplies for pranks." James shrugged.

"And there's this book I want." Sam said, "Its called _Advice to Witches about Wizards._ Its quite hilarious. I read a chapter from it, Stephanie bought it. It was so funny! I can't believe girls actually follow it! There's this one love book that I was going to pick up for Stephanie. It tells you who your in love with and what to do about it. I'm charming it to say Marcus Corner. She despises him."

James laughed, "You are evil!"

Sam pouted, "Meanie nose."

James froze, "It didn't mean that badly! I meant it good. It's a good evil. I love your evil side! Well just not that alone, but .. You have loads of amazing qualities, I-"

"Jamie!" Sam was laughing, "I was only kidding."

James turned red, "I knew that."

Sam got up and ruffled his hair, "Of course you did. Thankyou James, I'll prank them tomorrow. I'm really tired right now." She hugged James, Fred, "Kylee I'll see you up stairs."

* * *

"Sam! SAM!" Sam bolted up Kylee was sitting on her bed.

"What Kylee?"

"Best news! Afternoon classes are cancelled!"

"What? Why?"

She grinned, "Apparently the teachers are having a staff meeting, that will last till after lunch till dinner."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it also means we can prank people!"

"HECK YEAH! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

"YOU!"

"Oh."

"Get dressed!"

Sam got up and put on her uniform, under she put on black shorts and a gold tanktop with maroon lace. She put on her coverses that had snitches on them.

"C'mon Kylee." Kylee was wearing the same thing.

They set off a bunch of pranks that will activate after lunch when the staff meeting door is closed. They then went to breakfast. Everyone was really quiet. Stephanie, Alex, and Summer ran over to her.

"What are we going to do?"

"What are you three talking about?"

"Sam.." She turned to look at Kylee holding the Daily Prophet. Sam grabbed it.

_**Ministry Offical missing! Wife's body found!**_

_Reginald David Matthews was sent to America to speak with the American Minister of Magic. But two days later, the secretary, Amanda Cline, reported to our Ministry that he never showed. A note was found saying that All Silver Will Die. The same note was found in the house of the Matthews. Under the impression that R. Matthews forgot about the meeting, his best friend Oliver Wood went to his house, along with friend, George Weasley, and Auror, Harry Potter. Mr. Wood found the body of Lucinda Harmony-Diane Black Matthews. The same note found on the wall with her blood. Their children are at Hogwarts. The Ministry is fighting to see who will have custody of the four Matthews Children. Their Grandmother Olivia Diane Black maternal grandmother, asks for custody. The Paternal Grandparents, David and Marie Matthews also want custody. But the will of Reginald and Serenity Matthews states, that in their absence and/or death their children will go either to their Godmother Jessica Wood, or Godfather Charlie Weasley. The Ministry is currently debating whether to respect their wishes, or send them to a relative and ignore the will.. But also the will states that before the Godparents their eldest Samantha Matthews will take custody of the younger Matthews Children when she turns of age or before._

_Pictures of the family continued on Page 14._

Sam froze, and her world crashed.

"Someone knows who we are." Stephanie said quietly. Summer was crying, Alex was holding her, but tears were rolling down his face as well.

Sam took a deep breath, "This says I have custody, or I will. We stay together. They will not touch us. We are Matthews are we not?"

Stephanie, "We're not really Matthews Sam."

Sam took another breath, "Go to class. Continue your day, later we will decide what to do. Until then, hold onto your childhood which is slipping away." They nodded, "Hug."

The Matth-Silver children joined into a group hug, then continued their lives. Sam was frozen. Kylee didn't know what to do. Fred was scared out of his wits. James was staring at Sam.

Soon, the rain started to pour. Sam looked outside the window not paying attention at all.

"Sam?" She didn't even answer James's calls.

When they walked out of their last class, Sam turned to the rain.

"Kylee?"

"I know. Boys cover her." They surronded Sam. When she was done, she was in her shorts and tanktop, she had taken off her shoes. Her hair was now scarily white. She handed her bag and everything to Kylee, "Sam. Run." Sam took off outside. Soaking her the instant she stepped foot to the grass.

James stared after his best friend.

"James?" He turned to see Fred and Kylee looking at him, she sighed, "Sam needs this right now. Her outlet to everything is running. The rain helps. But right now, she needs to be alone. That rule might not apply to you, but right now, let her go. After lunch, go for it. Give her food. Force her to eat it, otherwise she won't."

"Has this.."

She nodded, "Yes, when she was five, her twin died."

"What? I didn't.."

"The only reason I did was because I knew him. She hates talking about it. He was killed by drunk wizards. They were trying to drive a car, she had seen it. She blames herself. His names was David. They were extremely close. He was getting something from the road that belonged to Sam, it was a stuffed animal of a Pheonix. After that day she named him David. She still has it. Its under her pillow. She has a necklace, I'm sure you've seen it. She always has it, its just a silver chain. But David wore it every day."

"Oh.."

"She's already lost her brother. Her mum and her might not have been close, but they still loved eachother. Her dad and her were close though. So she's taking this hard."

"Why does bad stuff happen to her?"

"She met you."

"The son of Harry Potter."

"James, all I know is Sam was never the same after David's death. But when she met you.. She was Sam again. You fixed her once. Do it again."

After lunch James went outside the rain seemed to get worse. He found her standing ankle deep in the water arms spread out. Lightning stuck about two feet away from her.

"SAM!" James grabbed her and pulled her under the tree, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Ssam was looking at him, but with eyes that couldn't see.

"Sam! Answer me!"

"Their after us."

"Who? Who is after you Sam?"

"Them."

"Who is them Sam?"

"The ones that killed D-d-david."

"Sam, why are they after you?"

"All Silver Will Die."

"Sam?"

"All Silver Will Die."

"SAM!"

She looked into his eyes, her eyes unclouding.

"James?"

"Sam. Why are they after you?"

She blinked hard, "Because I have Silver blood."

**

* * *

**

**What's with the Silver?**

**Cliffy.. Kinda.**

**Well I have some requests. (1) Leave a review, Please. (2) Okay, I need to know what you want for the next chapter... Options are listed below. (3) Please no flames, wait until I complete the story Please. (4) I have no idea why there's a four.**

**Options.. A) Sam/James slight  
B) The Truth.. Part of it..  
C) Silver family moment  
D) Fred/Kylee slight... OR  
E) you really don't care...**

**BlueRose22.. DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE. I OWN NOTHING!**


	6. Dont Deny My Awesomeness

_She looked into his eyes, her eyes unclouding._

_"James?"_

_"Sam. Why are they after you?"_

_She blinked hard, "Because I have Silver blood._

_

* * *

_

James stared at Sam. She and her siblings were curled up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her sister Stephanie was curled up in a chair staring up at the ceiling. Alex was sitting at her feet hugging his sister with a big blanket covering them that said _Alexander Logan. _Sam was sitting next to James on the love seat curled up in a Gryffindor blanket. Sam had passed out after her last words. James took her to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Kylee saw and found the other Matthews siblings. Sam had woken up soon after James found a blanket for her. No one had said anything. It had been two hours and nothing. Kylee and Fred had gone to see the pranks, and promised to describe them_. _Kylee set up the Portable Swamp after lunch when the Slytherins were in their Common Room.

"Sam?" James looked up to see Stephanie looking at her sister, "Sam? What are we going to do? Mom's... Gone. Dad's .. Missing. Your in charge. You've always been."

Sam looked up and took a breath, "You three are going to stay safe and happy, continue life. I'll deal with it.

"Sam your only fifteen!"

"I've been taking care of you three since I was five."

"Your fifteen! Your supposed to be enjoying life!"

"I will when we're safe."

"Sam, we've never been safe! They've been hunting us since the day you were conceived!"

Summer looked up crying, "What are we going to do?"

Sam looked at her hands. James looked at her, "You'll stay with me and my family for Christmas, and when summer comes, you could stay at my house."

Alex looked at him, "We're not going to intrude."

"Its not intruding, your Lily's friend, well you know each other. Sam is my friend. Stephanie you friend's with Rose, and Summer your friend's with Lucy!"

Sam looked at him, "Why would you do something like this?"

James cupped her cheek, "Because your Sammy."

She smiled, "Thanks Jamie." She hugged him. Getting an aw from Stephanie and Summer and a gagging sound from Alex. Sam was blushing as she pulled away.

"Okay you three let's go to dinner. I'd imagine its time." They got up and walked toward the door.

"Sam?" Summer held out her hand. Stephanie smirked and grabbed her hand,

"She'll be down in a minute." They nodded and left.

Sam turned to James, "Thank you James, I don't know how I'll repay you."

James smiled, "I'll think of something. Come on, let's go down. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Sam didn't stand up, "I don't feel like making a public appearance yet."

James sighed, "Get up, come on, get on my back." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"James we haven't done that since we were eleven."

"Its a good place to start." Sam shook her head and got on. James was on the Quidditch team as a beater with Fred, both were athletically fit, and had muscles, so James picked her up easily.

"So when are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?"

Sam snorted, "Probably never."

"You should, your better than most the players on the team."

"Including you?"

"No, I'm just the best."

"Haha yeah sure Jamie!"

"Don't deny my awesomeness."

"Don't deny mine." Both laughed, then came a pause, "Do you remember last year, the end of the last game?"

**Flashback:**

_Sam was watching James and cheering._

_"MONTGOMERY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"_

_Everyone (besides Slytherin) were screaming their lungs out._

_James looked at Sam who was beaming, he flew over and held out a hand._

_"I won't do a victory lap without my best friend." He yelled over the crowd._

_Sam smiled and got on his broom, holding onto his waist. Fred flew over and pulled Kylee onto his. The team was laughing as they did the victory lap._

_Sam was laughing, "James, your the best! You hit Crabbe with the bludger!"_

_James laughed, "I know!"_

_"There was so much blood! It was awesome though!"_

_"Yeah, I don't think I've seen someone bleed that much!"_

_Sam kissed James' cheek, "You did awesome, no one can deny your awesomeness!"_

**End of Flashback:**

James smiled, "Yeah, I remember. That was awesome. You should try out though. Try outs are next Sunday."

"Maybe."

"I think you should."

"I said maybe."

"For me?"

"Oh, well if that's the case.. No."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"Please? Your an amazing Quidditch player Sam."

Sam kissed James cheek, "Thanks for being my horse JamieJams." She hopped off and skipped to the Kitchens.

James watched her, then ran after her. He grabbed her around the waist, causing her to laugh, "Do not call me that."

She spun around, and blinked her eyes innocently, "Call you what JamieJams?"

He growled. And she laughed, "Fine I won't call you that.. For this moment." She walked out his grasp, feeling cold afterwards and walked over to a house elf.

"Can we eat in here tonight?" The house elf nodded and ran off. James and Sam sat down at a table. They sat in silence until James was tired of it.

"Can you please tell me the truth? Sam you've been my bestfriend since first year, and right now I feel like we're strangers."

Sam sighed and looked at her hands, "Tomorrow. Knowing McGonagall she'll cancel classes for tomorrow. She'll be calling a meeting with my grandparents, grandmother, and godparents, seeing as they all want custody. I'll have to explain what a Silver means, so I'd prefer it, if you were there anyway. I don't think I'd be able to talk if you weren't going to be there."

James smiled, "I'll be there. But I want the truth Sam."

"You'll get it. Just.. Do me a favor? Don't hate me after I tell you."

"Is it something bad?"

"You might hate me after it."

"I might be upset, but I could never hate you Sam. Its impossible."

Sam smiled, "Your the best Jamie."

"I know." She smacked his arm. Food appeared in front of them, and they started eating.

* * *

"Now you all know why you were called here." Professor McGonagall was sitting in front of her desk, "Children! Please come in."

Sam walked confidently in, carrying Summer, and James's hand. Stephanie held onto Alex's hand behind them. James smiled at his Uncle Charlie, then was shocked to see his Dad, his mom and his Uncle George. They all sat together on a couch. Then Oliver Wood (James met him a few times) and his wife (?) sat on a loveseat. His wife, holding his Mom's hand. Both looked weepy. Then three elderly people sat in chairs near them. There was an empty couch, which they sat at. James sat on the edge. Sam next to him with Summer on her lap, Alex in between Sam and Stephanie.

James grabbed Sam's hand and smiled reassuringly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Miss Samantha, would you like to begin?"

Sam nodded, "Well my Grandmother and Papa already know seeing as their Silvers as well. Well, Mr. Potter were you told what the Silvers were?"

He shook his head, "No Sam."

Sam sighed, "Well, you see the Silvers are a line of very powerful witches and wizards. There were the first wizards and witches, until Merlin came. He convinced the youngest Silver Annabel to spread their power so there was more witches and wizards. She convinced her family and in the end they did. But when your at your most powerful. I'm barely tapping into my powers. You see, Voldemort and my Uncle made a deal. My Uncle would give him more power, but Voldemort wouldn't be able to come near his family. He didn't want us to become Death Eaters. Its my Uncle's fault that Voldemort was so powerful. Being a Silver is dangerous because, there a Demons. They haunt and kill us for more power. Its not safe. The Demons answer to one he is called the Slay. For he will slay all Silvers. People kill us for more powerful. But that's not the only part. Being a Silver makes us.. sort of immortal. It protects us from spells, and prolongs our death. When a Silver's heart is taken that person also has a prolonged death. So the Slay wants to be immortal so he kills us and takes our heart. He drains the power though and soon he has to kill another.

"We.. We're.. More powerful than you can imagine. Silver's have a bad reputation because at one point. We were the Dark Witches and Wizards. The curses Voldemort created.. are nothing. Voldemort himself doesn't even compare to a newborn Silver maybe. I come into my full power on my seventeenth birthday. When that day comes.. I'll be hunted. He's hunting us right now, but we're useless until my birthday, then Stephanie's, then Alex's, then Summer's. The Silvers are the ones that created Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, etc. We were the first. We're the strongest."

James looked at her, "Why did you tell me not to hate you?"

"Because my Uncle. Because my family make Voldemort look like a worm. And because I'm a Marked Witch."

Jessica Wood gasped, she was the only one to know what that meant, besides her Grandparents.

"Y-you? My little Samantha! Your Marked!"

Sam nodded. James squeezed her hand.

"What does being Marked mean?"

Sam bit her lip, "It means that.. Its hard to explain. And I'd prefer never talk about it. Its not a bad thing per say. But for me.. Its not a good thing either. Think your Dad.. But worse."

"Oh.. I'm still confused, but okay. So Silver.."

"Oh yeah anyway. Silver.. We can take away all Witches and Wizards powers. That's probably why were so important to the Slay now. With four Silvers.. He would be virtually impossible. Then he'd kill us. After we took away everyone elses powers. Then no one could stop him."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Sam it is your choice to start the Order of Pheonix again. Your the only one."

Sam nodded, "I don't want anyone else in danger."

"Doesn't matter. We will protect you Sam. You and your siblings. The OoP is started again from this moment. Now Sam, custody."

"Yes, I would like full custody of my siblings."

Her Grandmother stood up, "YOU CAN'T YOU LITTLE WENCH! YOUR FIFTEEN! YOUR NOT ANY BETTER THAN DEAD THEN!"

Sam looked unaffected, "Let's put it this way. Papa, when will you be dying?"

Her papa looked up at her, "In three days I will be going to St. Mungo's because heart problems then a week after, I will be gone."

Sam nodded, "I know its time for you."

David Silver walked over to his granddaughter, "I will miss you too my little Rosie."

A tear leaked out, "I love you Papa."

"I love you too Samantha. I love all of you." He then turned back around and sat down, "Upon my death. Samantha will then be the Head of Silver. My wife I love you, but you will commit suicide when I die. And your not Silver blood. Samantha will recieve everything. And I do mean everything Samantha. Even the Silver Castle. It will be yours. Samantha when I die. You will need to call upon them. You know who I mean. You will be sixteen soon. I suggest Winter, but you may do it in the summer. I am sorry for this burden upon you. I have seen your future though. There's a fork. If you defeat him, it will be for good, after that will be happiness. If you don't however. Slay will bring hell onto Earth."

Sam nodded, "I know."

"Do not let the fact that your Marked do anything Rose." He sighed, "But if you are dead. Stephanie will become.. His wife and mistress. Alex will be his slave. And Summer will become.. A toy to his men."

Sam stood up her hair turning red and black, "That won't happen!"

He nodded, "Then you have persuasion. Because of our Silver right, no matter what, they would go to me. But seeing as, I'll be dead. They will not. And they will not be going to Marie either. They can not Marie do not argue. So.. Either they go to Charlie, Jessica, or Olivia. Do not separate them."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Until that time though. The Ministry has made Ginny Weasley their Temporary Guardian, along with her brother, George. George during school. Ginny during breaks. This is until the custody battle is over with."

Ginny nodded and so did George.

"Good. Now children you may leave."They nodded and stood.

"Bye Nona! Bye Popa!" The children glared at their Grandmother. She called Sam a wench!

Summer went back to her common room to talk to Andromeda and Lucy, Stephanie went back to talk to Dominque, and to study, Alex went off with his friends too.

"So.." James put his hands in his pockets.

"So..." Sam found great interest in her shoes.

"Your a Silver.."

"Yup.."

"I had no idea what that meant till a few minutes ago."

Sam laughed, then turned serious again, "I'm sorry for not telling you Jamie-"

"Its okay. I know you Sam, you don't like putting people in danger unless its absolutely necessary." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Jamie." She kissed his cheek, "Race you back to the Common Room!" She took off, James following.

* * *

**OKay, this is my longest story right now, I'm so proud! :) So the hidden key at the end of this was... Well how about you guess it. And I'll tell you if your right or wrong ;) **

**So any ideas for next chapter?**

**A) James realizing he might like Sam more than a friend  
B) Setting up Kylee and Fred... **Ooo I can work that into A!  
**C) Other future couples...  
D) Going to Hogsmeade...  
E) you don't care  
F) You have your own idea.. **please tell!

**BlueRose22 does NOT own anything, other than the characters that were never mentioned by JKR or in the books. Thankyou.**

**PS. Go check out my other stories till I get this one updated.**


	7. Mr JamieJams And Miss Sammy

James stared at Sam. They were sitting in the Boys Dormitory. She was sitting on the floor looking at the map tapping her lips with her wand. James was sitting on his bed getting a view of her brown with now white streaks hair. They had been that way since Tuesday in McGonagall's office.

Sam jumped up, "I have it!" She looked up at James her eyes glowing misheviously, "Kylee's all into the chivalrous knight type person. So if Fred had to save her.. She would definitely start noticing him. Hmm.. I don't know actually. Do you have any ideas Jamie?"

James jumped, "Umm.. Not really."

"What were you doing the whole time? Staring at me?"

James blushed, "N-no."

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay sure Mr. Potter. Let's get to thinking!"

James nodded and started thinking... about her! Her beautiful smile that seemed contagious, that could light up and entire room. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that you want to melt. Everything about her come to think of it. James gave a small smile when he saw Sam bite the side of the bottom of her lip. She only did that when she was concentrating, and then her mind went elsewhere, and she was debating something. She was rubbing her eyes meaning, 'what the heck did i get myself into' or 'i'm tired'.

"James?" He looked back into her blinking big brown eyes that he loved... Wait loved?

"Yeah?"

Sam looked down, "I'm kind of tired.. I think I'm going to crash before dinner.. Will you wake me up?"

"Yeah, sure, absolutely, why don't you just sleep in here? That way I don't have to send anyone up."

Sam blinked, "Um okay then. Off your bed."

James rolled his eyes, "Why my bed?" But he was already melted into saying yes.

Sam smirked, stood up and sat next to James. They were only inches from eachother, "Fine I'll just lay down here." James heart started bounding when she forced him to lay down and put her head on his chest, "Good pillow."

James rolled his eyes but put an arm around her and started stroking her hair. Right then, he knew something had changed. Sam wasn't just his best friend. James was starting to doubt that she was just his best friend his whole life. Soon her breathing started to slow, and James could tell she was sleeping. James rearranged himself, without waking her up, so now he was looking down at her face. Her beautiful angelic face.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. She's still beautiful when she's not sleeping.. Wait did I just call Sam beautiful? Ugh what is wrong with me? I can't be thinking this stuff about Sam. Its Sam! .. But she is beautiful, and funny, and smart, she knows what she wants in life, she's kind and caring, the way she helped her sister Summer, she's protective, the day that the Slytherins tried to hex a Hufflepuff Third year, and she was only a first year! The way she smiles, her eyes-NO! This is Sam! Why am I thinking this! This is wrong!_

"Jamie.." James froze at his name being mumbled.

He looked down at Sam. She was still sleeping.

"Jamie.." He saw her mumble his name again. She was sleep talking!

"Sam, I'm here."

"Mmm.. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Sammy." Sam smiled in her sleep, and didn't utter another word.

James kissed her forehead, "I'll always protect you Sam. Promise."

* * *

_Dear James, _

_I was very shocked to recieve your letter seeing as you typically go to Teddy for advice, or your father. But I'll give you my advice.  
Well first I'm sorry, but I had to tell your mother. So we combined our advice. James, we're going to give you something to think about._

_1)Who is the only one allowed to call you Jamie, or JamieJams, or JamJam?  
2)Who is the person that you can't go a day without talking to?  
3)Who you can never stay mad at?  
4)Who seems to always be on your mind?  
5)Who do you always spend the extra time to think of a gift for?  
6)Who makes you laugh even when your in the foulest mood?_

_If to every answer is Sam.. Then James, you need to ask yourself two questions.. _

_Would you do anything in your power to protect Sam? And.. Would you care if Sam was screaming at you, as long as you knew she was safe and that she was near you?_

_Love, Your grandmother Molly._

_P.S. I baked you some fudge, give some to Sam, tell her i love her, and i hope to see her soon._

James blinked at the letter... Every answer was Sam. But the other two.. He knew his grandmother wanted him to really think of the answers.

"Jamie!" James looked up and smiled at Sam, "Come on the plan is set up."

He nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Oo! Is that fudge!" Sam grabbed a piece, "YUMMY! Your sharing Mr. JamieJams."

James laughed, "After the plan! Miss Sammy!" Sam laughed and jumped onto James back.

"Onward!"

The two hid behind a secret passage, they watched as Kylee slipped on the water right into the tar. Then Fred came walking by from talking to his sister. Helped Kylee out of the tar. She fell on top of him. They both laughed, then blushed. Fred tucked a strand of hair behind Kylee's ear, and the two leaned forward. Before they kissed however, Fred's ex-girlfriend Mallory Jones walked up.

Sam and James tried not to laugh. James looked down at Sam.

He then realized that the answer to both questions was yes.

But what did that mean?

* * *

**Aww.. Jamie's confused! ;) ;) So Please read a review. Don't be a lazy hater! **

**Sorry, but right now all my stories are going to go.. Really... Reallly.. Slow. I have school. Band. Then I no charger for laptop which means I can't get on unless I'm at my mum's.. Ew. Or my nana's ... Ew. SO!**

**Review.. Love you!**

**BlueRose22**


	8. I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

"SAM WAKE UP!" Sam bolted out of her bed with her wand out.

"Who's dying?" Kylee laughed.

"No one, come on. We have school." Katherine was brushing her hair, while Brittany and Ellie were doing their makeup, "You have enough time to take a really quick shower."

Sam bolted into the shower, then quickly changed into her uniform.

Kylee was waiting for her, "No time for makeup."Sam grabbed her bag, and the two bolted to the Great Hall.

James and Fred were already there.

"Someone is running late." Fred laughed. Kylee and Sam glared.

James nudged Sam, "Come on we have to hurry and get to class." Sam groaned.

"Do we have to?"

James smiled, "Sam."

"Fine fine." The two left Kylee and Fred, and started walking to class.

"So Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." James stopped and stood in front of her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"Do I look okay Jamie?" Their eyes locked.

"No.." He cut her off, "You look beautiful. Just like you always do Sammy." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Time seemed to stop. Sam's eyes were wide, as James moved closer.

"JAMES!" They both turned toward the extremely annoying voice. It was Ellie.

"She's starting to get really annoying." Sam whispered.

James heard and started laughing, "You finally see the light!"

"We could start walking away and hope she doesn't follow."

"Let's." They both turned and started walking away.

"JAMES! JAMIE!" Sam's fists clenched.

"Only I call you that."

James looked down to see her angry, "I know." She looked up and smiled.

"JAMES POTTER!"

Sam grabbed his hand, and took off.

* * *

"You do know she hates you right?"

"Somehow I'll live." James laughed. They were sitting in the back, counting how many times Ellie looked back, glaring at Sam, "So hows your brother and Lily?"

"Oh.. I guess their doing fine."

"You don't know?"

"Well Albus and I haven't really talked since two weeks ago. His Slytherin buddy Malfoy doesn't like me. Lily is fine. She's worried about Alex."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She is friends with him."

"Oh yeah."

"So how's Alex, Summer, and Stephanie?"

"Stephanie is acting normal. She actually was asked out, by Patrick Goyle."

"Really? What'd she say?"

"She said yes. She had a crush on him last year, so she thought it was fantastic. I don't like him, and she'll soon realize that he doesn't own a book."

"Hahaha, yeah you can say that again. I've seen him."

"Yeah. Summer is doing fine, Andromeda is actually really nice, she invited her and Lucy to her house for Christmas."

"What did you say?"

"I said, if Lucy can go that she can spend the holidays there, but she has to be home for Christmas Eve, and day."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, she knows we do a big thing on Christmas Eve and day so.. Alex is doing okay, right now he'll only talk to family. He's taking it hard, but at the same time he's healing."

"Ya know Sam, out of all the years we've been friends, I've never been to your house."

"Its not that entertaining." She seemed to freeze a little.

"Well.. Still, you've been to mine. I've never been to yours."

"I prefer it that way."

"But-"

"Jamie drop it."

"Has Kylee?"

"I said drop it.. Yeah she has."

"What's Christmas like?"

"MR. POTTER, maybe if you took your eyes off Miss Sam for a few minutes maybe you would learn something!" The Professor yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Thankyou, now as I was saying-"

"So what's Christmas like?"

Sam sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop, "Its... Brilliant. Christmas Eve our mother would make us wear our best clothes, which we would've gone shopping for days before. We would spend the whole day decorating the living room. Mother wouldn't let the house elves touch it. Only us. We would save the tree for last. Our father would come in with the biggest tree and he'd put it up himself. Then mom would put on all the lights. Then Summer, Alex, Stephanie and I would put on the ornaments. Mom and Dad would talk about each one, because each one had a story. And each year, every person would add an ornament to the tree. Mom didn't like tinsel so we wouldn't put it on. Then my dad would pick who put up the star. We would always vote, and mom always put it up. We'd sing carols, then a big dinner with all mom and dad's friends and some of our family. Then all the children would open up at least one gift. Then we'd have to go to bed, while the adults had a party. I was allowed down, and Stephanie was allowed down last year. There would be dancing, lots of it. Our parents were the most graceful and beautiful dancers. We loved it. Before the stroke of midnight my parents would make a speech. Then the presents magically appeared below the tree. The party ended around one, then our parents would sweep into our rooms. Give us one last kiss, then go to bed."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yes it was. Then Christmas day. We'd all stay in our pajamas. We would make breakfast for mom and dad then wake them up. The house elves would bring us food, so we would eat it on their bed. Then we would run down the stairs. Dad would put on a Santa hat, and each of us got our presents one at a time. Dad would sit in his chair, mom would lean against his legs. We would be on the floor. They would watch us first. Then they would open their presents. Dad always bought mom another charm for her bracelet. When they got married he bought her a charm bracelet, and every Christmas he'd give her another charm. After we would put our gifts up, then go to Silver Mansion. Trade gifts with the rest of the family. Then mom and dad would start singing and dancing. Everyone would join in. Then we would goof around. Sometimes we sang, or did something else. The sky was the limit. Then that night everyone in the family would light a single candle, and the candle would float to the sky."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah it is.. Come on let's go to our next class."

They had potions next.

"Sam you should have Christmas at your house. It sounds amazing." Sam stopped. A lightbulb went off.

"That's a brilliant idea! Thanks Jamie!" She kissed his cheek and ran off to tell Kylee. She didn't notice the raging blush on Jamie's face, or Ellie's death glare.

* * *

_To Lord and Lady Harry James Potter, _

_ You and your family are invited to attend the Silver-Matthews Party on Christmas Eve, it will start at nine. You may invite anyone. But you are also invited to attend Christmas at the House of Silver. There will be the annual ball that night. We hope you attend._

_Sincerely, _

_Samantha Rose Silver, Head and Lady of Silver._

* * *

Sam woke up early, and took a shower. When she got out the girls were still asleep. She quickly got changed, in a dark blue bra and boyshorts, with purple plaid skinny jeans, tucked into black boots, a black long sleeve shirt with a sweetheart cut. She tucked her wand into her boots, and ran to the boys dorm. She jumped on James's bed.

"Wake up!" He grabbed her legs, and she fell on top of him.

"Well Good morning Sam."

"Morning Jamie!" She smiled, and he smiled too, "Come on wake up, I'm bored! And its Saturday! We're going to Hogsmeade remember!"

"Of course I do. But I thought at a more reasonable time."

"Nope!"

He sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this." He grabbed Sam's waist and dragged her next to him, and put the blankets over them. His arms were locked around her waist.

"Jamie."

"Yes Teddy bear?"

"Not funny."

"I didn't know Teddy bears could talk."

"Jamie, it's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing." They both laughed, "Merlin Sam your hands are ice."

"They always are." She put her hands on his bare chest, and he hissed, "I can feel your heartbeat."

"Yeah well if I tried to feel your heartbeat, I would be called a pervert."

Sam snorted, "You wouldn't."

"Get called a pervert? That makes you sound easy Miss Sammy."

"No, I mean, you wouldn't try to feel my heartbeat. Your not that cheesy one. Two, you wouldn't take advantage over me like that."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am." They froze for a few seconds, "James your heart is racing."

"Yeah I know."

"Why?"

James bit his lip, "Because of you."

"Why because of me?" James threw the blankets off, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. He wore a fitted black shirt some nice jeans, and some old shoes of his. He grabbed a black hoodie.

"I think it might be cold so please wear a jacket?"

Sam smiled and went back to her dorm.

"Where were you?" Kylee was now awake.

"With Jamie."

"Oh okay- WAIT WHAT?"

The others were awake.

"I was with Jamie."

"DID YOU SLEEP THERE? DID HE KISS YOU? ARE YOU A VIRGIN?"

"Yes."

"WAIT TO WHICH QUESTION!"

"No. No. And yes."

"Oh okay. What did happen?"

"Nothing."

"By the way you say nothing, that means something."

"Its not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Your telling me later then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What did you need?"

"My purple plaid jacket, that matches these pants."

"Its in my trunk."

"Thankyou." She grabbed it and left. James was waiting for her downstairs.

"Ready to go?"

"We need breakfast first Jamie."

"Okay fine." By the time Fred and Kylee got to breakfast they were halfway done.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall was standing up looking at maybe half the school, "I would like to remind you, it is the first of October, and the Masquerade is on the end of October. Today is a Hogsmeade day. Please don't procrastinate."

Kylee looked at James, "Okay so around ten thirty, I'll take Sam, find a dress then meet you and Fred for lunch. Then we'll all hang out?"

"Sounds good."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Sam yelled.

"No!" They both chimed. Fred started laughing. Sam folded her arms.

"Good for you two. There's one flaw: I'm not going!"

"Sam?" Sam turned around to see Molly Weasley, "First it was a fantastic idea about the Kissing Booth," Sam had made almost all the Gryffindor guys do it, "Second, all prefects have to attend the Masquerade. Sorry but Professor McGonagall said so. Before the Ball, we need helpers though to set up. You know a lot of party spells right? You usually set up the parties for Gryffindor?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Then we're counting on you to do all that. Thank you have a good day!"

Sam turned back around, to see Kylee's smug face, "Don't. Say. Anything."

"Why? Because I was right? Or because you have to wear a dress?"

Sam growled, "Shut up Kylee."

* * *

"James please don't let her take me!"

"Sorry butterfly." She pouted, "Okay if you go shopping with her, after lunch we'll go on an adventure."

She brightened up, "Okay!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to your Uncle George's first."

"Well if its not my favorite two customers! How are you today Miss Sam?"

"I'm doing fine Uncle George."

"So I hear your having a Masquerade Ball. Sounds fun."

"It does. I'm not excited though."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna go. So what do you have for your favorite customers?"

George smiled, "Right this way." He showed them into the back room, and stood by the door. He wasn't an idiot. He saw the way his favorite nephew acted around his best friend. They moved together, and James always had a protective stance when it came to her. Neither noticed. Sam was the same way, she always looked at James, and was always touching him. Like she needed protecting. Even though he knew she didn't. He had a feeling James would find out soon, but Sam was still clueless. Sam looked up at him,

"Thank you Uncle George we found what we needed."

"Great." He clapped his hands, "I'll send them to James's room later tonight so you don't get caught." They all laughed.

He watched as the two left, not noticing they were holding hands.

"They don't know do they?"

George turned around to see his beautiful wife Velicity, "No they don't." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and tilted her head on his chin.

"They will eventually."

Kylee had come for Sam at exactly ten thirty. Sam left with a hug to James and Fred. They walked into this old boutique.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

A young woman stepped out, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for dresses for a Masquerade."

She smiled, "Oh yes I heard Hogwarts was having one. Help yourselves. If you need anything just call. Oh Teddy!" Standing in the doorway was Teddy Lupin.

"Hey Violet! Sorry I'm early."

"Its fine."

He noticed Sam and Kylee, "Oh hey Kylee and Sam! How are the boys?"

Kylee smiled, "Fred is doing fine. If you want to know about James, you'll have to ask Sam seeing as-"

"Shut up Kylee."

"Seeing as what?"

"Nothing Kylee just always says stuff like that. James is doing fine, he misses you."

"I miss him. What are ya'll looking for?"

"Masquerade dresses."

"Violet why don't we help them?"

"Fine with me, I'm Violet by the way. Teddy talks about you two."

"Yeah, Violet and I have been friends since.. First Year."

"Yup long time. Follow me." They walked into a room full of curtains and mirrors and chairs, "Teddy sit. First is you." She pointed at Kylee. She grabbed a handful of outfits and shoved Kylee in a dressing room.

First was a pink floor length dress. The top was sweetheart and sequined the bottom was leopard print.

"Hmmm.. Its a maybe."  
"I know nothing of dresses."  
"Its you Kylee, just .. Its a maybe."

She tried on a pirate costume, definite no. She tried on a goddess costume, no. Then she tried on a black belly dancer costume.

"Love it."  
"It looks good."  
"Its alittle revealing at the top, but Fred will love it."

Kylee smiled, "Well its a masquerade so no one will know who I am.."

"So it's not revealing then!" Sam smiled, "It looks good."

"Great. I'll wear it then, time for you Sam." Sam was shoved in a room and dresses were thrown over the curtain.

Pink Princess. No. A bunny, not revealing enough. Pirate, too weird. 80s witch, umm.. no. Flapper, does nothing for your body. Mother Nature, says good girl too much. Teacher, eww no! That could be kinky though (Shut up Kylee!). Fairy, too good. Werewolf, I find that insulting. Swan, NO! That was the last one.

"I don't know. Your the hardest customer."

"I know nothing of dresses anyway."

"There has got to be something." Something caught Sam's eyes. Sam started walking toward it and found a dress.

"What about this?"

"I don't know Sam.." Kylee started, but Violet cut her off,

"It's brilliant. Here try it on." Sam slipped on the dress and walked out.

"Wow."

* * *

**Hehe! I actually like this chappie, its good! I think.. Tell me your opinion in A REVIEW PLEASE! Its rude not to leave a Review!**

**BlueRose22 : ) If you review, you get something special! Do not own anything recognizable. **


	9. Well Now You Really Are His Butterfly

"Wow. Sam you look..."

Violet smiled, "You look beautiful."

Teddy smirked, "Maybe finally James will realize that you two are in love-" Kylee tacked Teddy. Then looked back at Sam.

"It looks gorgeous Sam. You look gorgeous." The ends of Sam's hair was purple, meaning she was embarrassed.

She smiled though, "Thanks. Violet, do you have any wings?"

Violet smiled, "Nope. But I have the next best thing." She walked away, then came back a few seconds later, her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Sam did as she was told. She felt herself being dragged over somewhere. Then she felt.. Magical.

"Now open." Sam opened her eyes. Wow.

"I look.."

"Beautiful. There's a spell I put on the dress. You shall have transparent matching wings. Their there. But their not solid. You can pass right through them." Her wings moved when she wanted them to.

"Can I fly?"

"Yeah. If you have a broom under you." Sam smiled, while the others laughed.

Kylee smiled, "You really should get it. Doesn't James sometimes call you butterfly?"

"Sometimes. He hasn't since second year as much."

"Well now you really are his butterfly."

Violet snapped her fingers, "If you come over here, tell your friends, blah blah blah. You can have the outfits for free."

"Seriously?"

"No." Sam looked at her, "Violet we couldn't do that."

"Nonsense. Take them. Its not a problem. Just advertise for me."

"We promise. Come on Sam, get out of your dress and let's go."

"Wait I need a mask." Violet smiled.

"I got it." Violet pulled her hands out from behind her back revealing a small black lace mask, "It will stick to your face, so you don't have to hold it."

* * *

"Hey girls, find dresses?" Fred asked.

Kylee smiled, "Yup! And Sam looks gorgeous!"

Sam blushed, "Shut up Kylee."

James smiled, "You do?"

Her blush got brighter, "No, she's lying."

"Don't worry James." Kylee said, "I took care of your little _butterfly_."

Sam smacked her arm, "Kylee!"

James put an arm around Sam, "Come on let's go get some food." Sam looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Kylee watched her best girl friend. She was completely oblivious to her feelings toward James. But then again, Sam always had been. Sure she dated a few, but Kylee knew from their talks, that they never gave her in love feelings. Sure. One she did love, what was his name. Oh yeah! Rodger. But Rodger cheated on Sam last year, and Sam's heart was broken. They hadn't told Fred or James. Which was hard for Kylee. Especially when, a week after the breakup, the four of them walked in a hallway and saw Rodger half naked with Brittany. Sam was almost in tears. Over the summer she healed though.

A lot had happened over the summer. Kylee's favorite uncle Charles had died. Her dad told her, everything was left in her care. Except his daughter, she was given to her parents. Her mom had just died, then she lost her dad. Her name was Leila McCormick. She was only ten.

Then Fred had come to the funeral. Turns out his mom knew her uncle. Fred held her while she cried, and Kylee felt butterflies. She knew what that meant. She wasn't oblivious like Sam. She felt the sparks when Fred touched her. But Kylee was shy. She had to tell Sam eventually. Sam could already tell. So could James.

"Hey," She looked up into Fred's bright blue eyes, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, hello butterflies, "Yeah. Thank you. I'm just thinking of Leila."

Fred relaxed, "Have you heard from her lately?"

Kylee's smile got bigger, "Yeah. She's jealous about the masquerade, and can't wait to come to Hogwarts."

"She'll be here next year?"

"Yup. She's ecstatic. She tried sneaking on the train this year, but mum caught her."

Fred laughed, then looked at Sam and James, "So when do you think?"

"I think James is starting to realize he has feelings. Sam, however, doesn't. She told me about the near kiss yesterday. She didn't know how she felt. All she felt was butterflies."

"That's a start."

"Yeah. Teddy let it spill about them being in love. Sam's definitely gonna be thinking about that tonight."

"He did what?"

"Hey Ky, James and I are gonna go get Honeydukes will you be okay?" Sam winked.

Kylee slightly blushed, "Yeah Sam I'll be fine. Will you?"

Sam looked confused, "What? Oh wait, I have to go find that book for Stephanie too."

Kylee rolled her eyes, "See you later."

* * *

Sam was sitting on her bed. What had Teddy meant? Her and Jamie? No.. He would never love her. Of course Sam had a crush on him awhile back... But... It never truly went away. So what did that mean? She laid back. And mentally made a list of things she liked about James Sirius Potter.

1) His eyes.  
2) His compassion toward others.  
3) He seems to know me better than anyone.  
4) He's trustworthy.  
5) His smile.  
6) His laugh.  
7) The butterflies she got near him.  
8) He's a prankster.  
9) He always makes me laugh, even when I'm in a terrible mood.  
10) His love toward his family.  
11) How he's so protective of the ones he loves.  
12)When I get jealous, it fades, because I trust Jamie  
13) He'll keep a secret  
14)He let's me make my own decisions, and will stick by me no matter what.  
15) I can be myself without worrying when I'm around him  
16) I know he has faults, like his temper, his self-consciousness. But that's what make him perfect.

Sam sat back up. _I need advice! _She got a piece of parchment out, then gave it to Kylee's owl.

* * *

James was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

**REVIEWS! MANDATORY! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT! THE MASQUERADE IS NEXT CHAPPIE! REVIEWS, ARE MUCH BETTER THAN ALERTS.  
Always remember, you are who you are for a reason. Don't put on an act. Because your special, and someone out there loves you even if they haven't met you yet. : )**

**BlueRose22 **


	10. You Look Beautiful Butterfly

_Dear Sam, _

_First it is good to hear from you! I miss you too! And I think its a wonderful idea for Christmas, and we will definitely be attending. All Weasleys will. And about your question._

_You know when your in love when you don't have to go to sleep at night, because reality is finally better than your dreams. Love is when you know everything about the person, both good and bad and you still want to be with them. It's when you feel comfortable to tell them everything, even the stuff you are not proud of. It's when you feel 100% comfortable with them but can still get weak in the knees and butterflies in your stomach when you walk into the room and see them smile at you. It's when you don't need make up or clothes to hide behind. It's when you can apologize even if you didn't do anything just because you don't want to fight anymore. Its when you are so upset, then in one sentence they can make everything better. you know when your in love when you can look at the person your interested in and say 'i love you' without hesitation._

_From what you've told me.. It sounds like your in love with him. I know everyone will be disappointed I told you. But that's the truth. You need to think of two questions, if their yes. Then I'm right. __Would you do anything in your power to protect him? And.. Would you care if he was screaming at you, as long as you knew he was safe and that he was near you?_

___Love, Molly Weasley.  
PS. I packed some cookies for you!  
PPS: And about the Mr. Right question.. Is he everything you want him to be?_

"Sam!" Sam looked up, it was Kylee, "Do you want to get ready yet?"

Sam looked down at the letter, then handed to Kylee, "Here." Kylee grabbed it and started reading, "We've almost kissed twice since the first time! Please tell me I'm just mental Kylee!"

Kylee bit her lip, "Sam there's something I've been meaning to tell you.."

Sam bolted up, "What?"

Kylee sat on Sam's bed, "I kind of.. Like Fred. Well according to this letter, I don't just like him."

"Since when?"

"This summer, at my Uncle Charles's funeral."

"Oh."

"Sam, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I was nervous."

"No, its fine. I understand. But I've got to go help with the decorations. Do you wanna help?" Kylee smiled and nodded.

They walked down to the Great Hall talking about the letter.

"Hey girls!" Molly yelled. They walked into the Great Hall, "Okay Sam, perform your magic."

Sam looked at the door, and pulled out her wand. Molly walked away, Kylee stood there.

"Your gonna make it so we know who is who right?"

Sam smirked, "Yup. Only me and you though. Then everyone else will just be hazy till midnight when everyone takes off the mask."

Thirty minutes later there were orange and black decorations everywhere.

All the prefects and Kylee looked around.

"It looks fantastic. I guess we all should get ready." Kylee and Sam ran to their dorm. Brittany, Ellie and Brandy were all getting ready in the Ravenclaw dorm. Katherine and Alice were getting ready in their dorm too.

"Okay, makeup first. Then hair. Then carefully the dress. Katherine, can you do Sam's makeup?"

Katherine smiled, "Sure. Come here Sam." Sam sat on Katherine's vanity chair. She started with foundation, then eyeshadow (gold and dark gold), eyeliner, mascara, then plumper. Katherine waved her wand, "There it will stay perfect like this all night."

"Wow Sam! You look so pretty!" Alice gushed.

"Yeah," Kylee said with her hands on her hips, "She does with makeup, but she rarely wears it. She doesn't need to." Stephanie ran in.

"Sam! I need help!" She turned and looked at Sam, "Damn, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. What do you need help with? Well Molly is helping Rose and Dominque, and I wanted to know if you could help me with mine."

"Uh, yeah sure. What are you?" Stephanie held up a white dress, "An angel."

Katherine laughed, "Come here, I can do your makeup easily." Stephanie sat down, "Do you have a mask?"

"We were gonna paint wings on my face like a mask."

"I can do that."

Sam was pulled over to another chair and vanity.

Alice smirked, "Okay I'm going to do your hair. I've got an idea, don't tell me you hate it until I'm done. Can you make your hair curly?" Sam wiggled her nose and her hair was curly. Not bushy, but looked like it had been done by a muggle thing called a curly i ron (?). Alice smiled, Sam's hair is always side parted too, so it made her job easier. She twisted her hair into a messy bun, but left some curly strands on the side. She put a bobbi pin on them so they looked good, looked like they weren't pulled back, but wouldn't get in Sam's way.

Alice stepped back and tapped her lips, "Its missing something, and no Sam you can't look." Kylee walked over, in her makeup, her hair was slightly curled and down.

"Your right." She paused for a moment then snapped, "I got it." She walked over to her hair stuff box. Then walked back over, "My mom gave me these. Their everlasting flowers, they'll match her costume perfectly." There were five orange carnations with some black roses. She clipped them behind Sam's ear, "There."

"Kylee I can't take those. Their yours you were so happy to get them."

"Yes, but I know you'll give them back to me. In perfect condition."

"Kylee, I love you!"

"I know, I love you hun. Now come on, go put on your dress." Sam walked into the bathroom where Kylee already had put it. Sam slowly put it on. Then she saw the shoes.

"KYLEE NO WAY IN HECK! I WOULDN'T CARE IF VOLDEMORT HAD A WAND POINTED AT MY HEAD!"

All the girls started laughing.

"SAM GET OVER IT! JUST DO IT! I'LL PUT A SPELL ON IT SO YOU WON'T FALL. AND YOU KNOW YOU WALK PERFECTLY IN HEELS ALREADY!"

Sam sighed and just slipped on the dress and the matching black heels. Sam walked out. All the girls were ready. Alice and Katherine were dressed as each other. Alice was dressed in a small strapless pink dress, and in pastels. While Katherine was wearing a deep purple dress with straps that went to her knees. She was dressed in deep colors. Kylee was in her belly dancer costume. Stephanie was wearing her angel costume.

"Wow Sam-"

"-You look amazing!"

"Told you she would look hot!"

"Sam, you look beautiful!"

* * *

"Okay Sam you ready?" Kylee asked. Sam nodded and the two walked down the steps. They were 'fashionably late'. No, Sam just really didn't want to leave or wear a dress. The girls had left awhile ago. They were about fifteen minutes late.

"Wait, Ky, do you know what the guys are wearing?"

Kylee bit her lip, "Actually, I don't."

"James mentioned something about Prince Charming.."

"For him? Aww, he's gonna be your Prince Charming Sam!"

"No, not for him.. I think."

"I just thought of the Halloween party during Fred's dad's time. He told us, that Fred dressed up like George and George dressed up like Fred."

"Hahaha wow, do you think the boys did that?"

"No, it wouldn't be 'original'."The boys had been talking about an 'original' costume all month. The two girls entered the hall. Everyone was dancing, or watching. The people watching seemed to pause. Then the dancing people.

"Kylee please tell me I have my mask on?"

Kylee looked at her, "Yup. Mine?"

"Yup. Then why is everyone looking at us."

"Just go with it. No one knows who we are." The two walked over to the refreshments.

"Why does everyone have to stare?"

"Their done now." Sam turned around and saw a few still staring.

"No their not." She spun back around.

"Sam, just drink some punch. It will relax you." Sam stopped, the cup resting on her lip.

"What did you put in the punch?"

"Nothing! Stop being paranoid." Sam chugged the glass, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Good. Now relax. Oh wow."

"What?"

"Your wings."

"What about them?"

"Nothing.. It just... Fits you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"Excuse me," The two girls turned around. There was a man with black hair that was semi tamed, with hazel eyes. He was dressed as Prince Charming. In the back of her mind, Sam knew who it was. But she didn't want to think about it, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to Sam.

She bit her lip then smiled, "Of course." He took her out to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song just came on. He put his right hand on her waist, and took her right hand with his left. She put her left hand on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful butterfly."

"You look quite handsome Prince Charming."

"Its only because I get to dance with such a beautiful girl." Sam blushed.

The rest of the night merged together, Sam danced with Prince Charming all night. Except when he went to get them drinks, and at that time Kylee swarmed her with questions until she was pulled away by a red headed King.

"Butterfly, midnight is going to be here soon."

"Yes."

"Are you going to take off that mask?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. But first may I have a kiss?"

She bit her lip, then nodded. He leaned forward, but just before their lips touched, the Headmistress came up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is almost midnight." Groans, "Yes, I know, it has been a wonderful night. But it is time to leave. In ten seconds. five seconds. And-" She was cut off by the chiming of the old clock in the Great Hall. Everyone took off their masks. Even Prince Charming.

"James?"

"Please tell me I didn't just dance with Eleanor."

Sam laughed.

"I know that laugh, Sam?" Sam took off her mask and smiled. James leaned forward and kissed her. Sam had seen fireworks before, but now she was feeling them. Sam broke from the kiss. She gaped like a fish. Then ran.

* * *

**Can ya blame her? She's only fifteen! And she's already found someone... She needs time to adjust. And to realize that she DOES love him. **

**REVIEWS ARE MANDATORY! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN ALERTS OR FAVORITES!**

**LOVE, BlueRose22. **

**PS anything you recognize is obviously J.K. Rowling's... Sadly! **


	11. I'll Throw That Phoenix Away

"Sam?" Sam didn't move, "Come on Sam! You've been up here since the masquerade. Its time to get up and face the world." Sam had ran to her room, jumped onto her bed, and only got up to change into pajamas and use the bathroom, since the ball. The house elves had been bringing her food. It was now Sunday afternoon.

"No!"

"For Merlin's sake get up, take a shower, brush your teeth, repeat, get dressed and get downstairs Samantha Rose!" Sam buried herself further under the covers. Kylee flung her hands up, "Fine Samantha! I give up! Tonight we're supposed to dress up for dinner, and your not even doing that!" Kylee slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

"No hope?" Fred and James were sitting on the couch. She glared at James.

"I see you've risen from the dead finally."

James looked down.

Fred looked at Kylee, "Come on Ky. Be nice."

"I don't want to! He's the idiot that kissed her!"

James put his head into his hands, "Was it that bad?"

Kylee softened, "From what I gathered, no. James," She sat down on Fred's lap, not even realizing, "She's confused. You've had a while to think over this, she hasn't. She had a day to realize that she cared about you more than a friend. Right now, she just needs to someone to talk to. And right now, that's not me."

"What do you mean?" Fred rubbed her back.

"Well, believe it or not. Sam would send a letter to her mother twice a week. Her mom would give her boy advice. Especially about Rodger. But still. She's not only having a breakdown about James, but about her mom too."

The boys nodded then James's head snapped up, "Whose Rodger?"

Kylee's eyes got big, "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Whose Rodger?"

"Sam's going to kill me." James melted at Sam's name.

"How is she doing?"

Kylee was relieved with the subject change, "She's... I don't know. We talked a little last night. She's scared to death over the fact of love. I think a better way to put how she's doing is by saying this. She's letting me call her Samantha."

The boys winced.

* * *

Sam sat looking at the wall.

"Your insane." Sam jumped and looked around. There was no one there.

"I'm not there." Sam looked down, her chain was glowing, "There ya go." An orb separated from the chain and took the form of... David.

"David?" Tears were streaming down her face.

He waved his hand in front of his nose, "Kylee's right. You need a shower. Maybe ten."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding. You smell like the usual. Just with a layer of grime.. Anyway!"

"David.."

"I'm here for a reason Sam." He had the same curly chocolate brown hair that she had, and the same eyes. All of the same features, but his were still boyish and five.

"David, I'm so sorry." She hugged her stuffed phoenix David to her chest, "Its all my fault!"

"Sam," He looked sad, "Please don't cry, you always knew I was a sucker for tears." He sat next to her, "Please stop." She wiped her eyes.

"Its my fault. It should have been me! I'm-"

"So help me Merlin Sam if you say sorry again, I'll throw that phoenix away!"

She gave a wet laugh, "Same old threat."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Those wizards were drunk, and they were after Silver blood. It was never your fault."

"Davie, yes it was!"

"No it wasn't. Please for me, just stop blaming yourself." She nodded. He smiled again, "Good." He fingered the phoenix, "I see you still have that old thing. I heard its new name. Gotta say I like it." He grinned and Sam smiled, but then frowned.

"Davie why are you here?"

"Always to the point. Well, I'm here because your about to throw away love." He turned serious and looked into her eyes, "If you don't admit that your in love with James, then you'll miss your chance."

"I'm only fifteen."

"Yet your in love."

"In love is a pretty str-"

"Samantha Rose. You are. If you let him go now, Ellie will ask him out."

"He'd never say yes."

"Yes he would. He thinks you don't care about him, no matter what your friends say, he needs to hear it from you that, you do care." She looked down, "She'll ask, he'll say yes. Then you won't have to courage to ever say anything. Kylee and Fred won't do anything, they'll be mad at you, but they'll try to understand. Then at the end of seventh year, he'll ask her to marry him, because that's what's expected, not because he loves her. She'll say yes, and you will just become a distant memory. A shadow of what you are."

"What will happen?"

"To you? You'll marry that Rodger guy. He'll say he loves you, but behind closed doors its not love. He'll cheat on you. You'll have a daughter, she'll look exactly like you. But she'll leave one day, because she can't handle it anymore. Soon Rodger will die, leaving you at only thirty seven, and a widow. You'll die an old widow. Your daughter stops visiting you, your grandchildren will be confused of what happened. But that won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"Geez laying it on thick." Sam looked down and shook her head, "I don't want that."

"Then don't let it."

"If I admit.."

David smiled, "You'll be happy. Truly happy. You'll get married to him, have children. Lots. One named David by the way. But you'll be happy. Your kids will want that happiness, and when you die, it will be happy and _with _James. Personally, I think you should go for it. I like him. He's the guy that I would've wanted for you."

Sam smiled and blushed.

"Sam, you don't have to admit your in love. Let that come in time, but do tell him you care. And kiss the poor fellow, he thinks he's a bad kisser."

Sam laughed and got up, "Well I better go then."

"Uh Sam."

"What?"

"You might want to take a shower and pretty yourself up a bit." She looked down at her stained pajamas and blushed.

"Good point." She looked back at him, "I love you Davie."

"I love you too Sammy Pammy. I'll tell Mom you send your love. Speaking of, she sends her, and she says she's proud of you."

Sam smiled and wiped away a tear, "I miss her. I miss you both."

"We miss you." David kissed her forehead, "I'm here when you need me Sam." And with that, he was gone.

Sam wiped away another tear and then ran into the shower. After the shower she wrapped her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on Sam, please talk to me."Kylee was standing over her bed.

"Hi?" Kylee jumped and looked at Sam.

"Oh, I thought you were still in bed. I didn't hear the shower running."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence.

Kylee wiped her hands on her jeans, "I just came up to.. Umm.. Yeah. So, is this a good sign?"

Sam gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

Kylee smiled, "Well good... Now what?"

"Well, I was gonna get dressed."

Kylee laughed, "Yeah I guess that would be fitting." She motioned to the door, "I'm just gonna go." She started walking to the door.

"Ky?"

Kylee spun around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, "Your my best friend Sam." She walked over to her bed, "I was just gonna go get ready for the dinner."

"This early?"

"Yeah, we were gonna go pull some pranks before dinner."

"Well give me a minute to get dressed."

"You want to go?"

"I am still a Marauder, right?"

"Of course! Your Nix!"

"Hahaha wow, love you Aqua."

"I know. Now let's get ready."

Sam pulled on matching black and red underwear, a black midthigh skirt, her snitch converses, a deep purple sweater, and black onxy earrings.

"Look good Ky." Kylee was wearing a deep blue sweater, the same black midthigh skirt, her yellow converses, and yellow studs.

"Hahaha wow. We both look good. Just leave our hair down and curly?"

"Sounds good to me." A few minutes later they were walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Both boys looked up. Fred was wearing a deep blue shirt and a black tie with black slacks, while James was wearing black slacks, a deep purple shirt, and a snitch tie. Both were wearing black converses.

"Hey." Fred smiled at Kylee, then at Sam, "I see your finally here. You both look very pretty."

"Thank you." Kylee blushed.

"So what have I missed on the OKAF?"

James smiled, "Well Fred has yet to ask her. But you can tell it will be soon. He's gonna ask her on a date Friday."

"Ah. So are they letting us play Quidditch soon?"

"Yeah tryouts are tomorrow. You have to tryout."

"I told you I would. I'm just happy the weather is sunny enough for Quidditch again."

"We'll have to makeup games though."

"Who cares? That just means it will be exciting."

"Haha I guess so."

The two watched Kylee and Fred for a moment.

"Hey Jamie?"

"Yeah?" He looked down to see Sam biting her bottom lip.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He froze.

"Sure." They walked over to the fireplace, "So what's up?"

"I ... Will you promise me to never say yes to Ellie?"

"Sam you don't have to worry ab-"

"Please."

"Okay, I promise. But why?"

Sam gathered her Gryffindor courage, "Because I do care about you."

James decided to be a jerk, "Well don't all friends care about eachother?"

"Not that way Jamie."

"Then what do you mean Sammy?"

"I ... James Potter I like you okay? I really like you."

James grinned, "I really like you too Sammy."

Sam let go of the breath she was holding onto, "Good, so where does that put us?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I don't want to take things too fast though."

"So how about this?" He put her hands in his, "I'm yours, your mine, and we slowly make the transition from friends to whatever you want us to be."

"I like that." She blushed.

"Good, me too." He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her forehead, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Both blushed and grinned.

* * *

**Yay! New chapters are amazing! Ya know what else is amazing? Reviews. And I tend to write more for a chapter when I know people's opinions. **

**SO... Remember, you control your own destiny. There is someone out there who is waiting for you. Your beautiful. People's negative comments toward you, only cause worry wrinkles!**

**Love, BlueRose22**


	12. A Broken Man With A Promise

Sam sat at the board meeting table, tapping her quill onto the parchment.

"We've got to come up with a killer idea for this month's party." Molly sighed, "Any ideas?"

Nobody raised their hands. Sam looked back up at Louis and Molly.

"I've got one for December?"

Molly was happy to get any feedback at the moment, "Okay go ahead."

"Well.. Like the Yule Ball. But we call it the Cedric's Ball. We invite all alumni that went to school then, of course the Triwizard champions, and everyone is invited. Then we walk down to the lake and let go of a floating lantern, in representation of everything we've been through, the good and the bad. Everyone gets one. All the students could be asked to decorate it, the lanterns have to represent something about them onto the lantern."

"That's a great idea actually." Louis smiled, "Thanks Sam."

"What about this month though?" Molly asked.

The other prefects groaned.

Alice raised her hand, "Well why don't we do a secret santa type thing for December too. Just amongst years though."

"Okay, that's good, we'll do that too, but once again, we have to do something for November."

"I was getting to that. Well in America Muggle's celebrate Thanksgiving to show what their thankful for and they have this big feast. So why don't we have a feast, with no house tables. No house rivalry. Just sit somewhere. We all dress up, and then we have another bonfire. The last bonfire went well, so why don't we do that again? We do it on a Friday so we can stay up, and we all get to watch fireworks and the stars?"

Sam stood up, "I like that idea. Let's go with that. Meeting adjured. Goodbye!"

"Sit down!" Molly yelled. All the sleeping prefects shot up, "Sam we have to vote."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Okay Molly sit down. Everyone go. Those are wonderful ideas and we will be using them. Bye." Everyone got up and ran out. Sam picked up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder and left.

"Hey butterfly." Sam turned to see James.

"You waited for me?" She blushed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because your worth waiting for." He intertwined their fingers. Her blush deepened and she stopped walking, "What?"

"Nothing, that just deserves a kiss." She gave him a peck on the lips. It was Wednesday and they were holding hands, and sharing pecks. He smiled.

"I feel like the happiest person in the world."

"Then what does that make me?"

"The luckiest person." She smacked him.

"Your lucky I want to keep you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a tender, loving kiss. The two heard laughing and broke apart. In front of them was Louis and Molly. Molly rolled her eyes and walked away, while Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore her, she's on her period. Sam, I'm just going to tell you now. We're going to use your lantern idea, but on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." She nodded.

"Thanks Louis." Louis waved his hand back.

"Resume. I'll pretend I didn't see anything, and convince Molly not to write to Aunt Ginny." He walked around the corner.

James playfully nipped at her neck, and Sam laughed.

"So why do you want to keep me?" Sam rolled her eyes kindly.

"Well its definitely not your looks." She said in mock-seriousness, "Or your charm."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "Come on let's go back to the Common Room, I'll give you a reason to keep me."

Sam started laughing, "You horny teenage boy."

James said in pseudo-seriousness, "I meant chocolate! What on Earth were you thinking Samantha Rose!" She rolled her eyes, and started to walk away, but he pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?" Her eyes were his chest level. He had always been taller than her.

She looked up into his gorgeous hazel eyes, "The Common Room."

"Not without me, your not."

She snorted, "Really James? Are you going to be an overprot-" He rolled his eyes and cut her off by placing his lips onto hers. He pulled back, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted.

"Good way to shut me up." She opened her eyes, "Come on Jamie, let's go to the Common Room." He intertwined their hands again and walked with his Sam.

* * *

In a dungeon across the oceans, away from his family, was a man. His arms were laying limply at his sides, the rusty chains were hanging from the wall to the cuff on his wrists. His head was down, his hair was greasy, grotesque and so filthy that the once chocolate brown hair was black. His face was hardly recognizable, there was so much soot on his face. Along with dried blood from the cut next to his left eye. There were more injuries; cracked ribs, one broken rib, split lip, along with signs of a whip across his back. His once light blue oxford shirt, was half open, revealing bruises, and his black pants were ripped. A rat raced by him every now and again. He looked up at the moon, the only thing he could see from this Merlin ridden cell. His chocolate eyes were lifeless. His wife was dead. He knew, they showed pictures. Usually, they didn't keep them alive this long. The Slay had never kept them alive. They usually find you, then kill you. Not torture you, it affects with your magic, and soul. Both, extremely crucial to the Slay's survival. He must have something huge planned if he wanted him alive. Which was more dangerous than Voldemort on so many different levels. The man shed a tear. His children were out there. He took a shuddering breath. There was only one person that could save them, and that was his Samantha. He knew she was strong, she had always been. She would take care of them, and with luck, one day.. He would see his children again. His little Summer, so innocent and kind. She had a different way of looking at the world. His youthful Alexander, so intelligent and brave. He would protect his sisters through death. His beautiful Stephanie, so gentle and confused. She would find her way soon. Last, his courageous Samantha, so strong and compassionate. She would help her siblings along life's torturous road.

They would all realize that they were stronger than they thought. They'd be tested, and they would stand together. Unlike the Silvers before them. They had something the others didn't.. Each other. Yes, they lost David, but they are stronger because the lose. He knew that David was watching over them, along with his wife. The man let out a broken cry.

Light flooded the room and a tall, burly man with three scars parallel to each other that ran down his face. He had hazel eyes and blond hair. He was known as the Joker. A name from a movie Sam used to watch.

"Pathetic."

The man didn't say anything, just leaned his head against the stone cold dungeon wall.

"We'll find your children and the Slay will kill you all!"

The man looked at him with broken eyes, "You don't know what the Slay is like. You don't know what you are doing. He will kill you too."

The Joker looked scared for a second then said, "He'll reward us you old fool!" The man smirked, old? Joker was probably a year younger, "And I'll be rewarded immortality!"

Such an ignorant fool, "Immortality is nothing without someone to share it with. You should know that it doesn't last longer either."

The Joker narrowed his eyes, "Maybe I'll just take one of your daughters then."

The man let out a laugh, "I'd like to see you try. My eldest would serve your head on a platter before you even looked at her sisters." The Joker walked toward him and kicked him in the stomach and back handed him. He walked out, but before he did.

"Wait." He looked at the broken man, his eyes were lit aflame, "When I get out of here. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." The Joker nearly peed himself, he quickly left the dungeon, and the man slouched back and whispered to no one.

"I will always protect you, I swear it." Words lost to the rats, meant for his children who were miles away. But a father's word shouldn't be taken lightly. Especially when it comes to his family.

* * *

**Yay, I updated. Please review! **

**BlueRose22 says the disclaimer is on her profile, and also that you should review. **


	13. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
